Pokémon Sagas: Episodio Delta (Pausado)
by xEmilionx
Summary: Una gran catástrofe se viene a Hoenn donde una misteriosa chica de nombre Zinnia tratara de detenerlo, May que acaba que conseguir su piedra llave por Steven, se verá involucrada en salvar a su región natal del meteorito, donde el camino de ambas las llevaran en una lucha por la decisión distinta en salvar la región de la catástrofe que se aproxima. ¿Cuál método será el correcto?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

En unas antiguas ruinas que eran llamada "El pilar Celeste" dos individuos se hallaban en ese lugar por una razón simple para evitar la destrucción de la región de Hoenn, pero las circunstancias eran distintas en ambas personas una buscaba la salvación de su región natal y la otra solo cumplía con el deber de su clan sin importar lo que le ocurriere, el camino de ambas los une por la tragedia que esta pasando la región un meteorito se acercaba trayendo la desgracia de muchas vidas en corrían peligro ya que el día llamado juicio final comenzaría.

\- ¿Por que las vidas de muchas personas te importan tanto? - Pregunto aquella chica que portaba una capa y tenia el pelo corto negro mientras subía por las escaleras de aquella ruina viendo a otra chica que iba siguiéndola.

\- Por que son importantes para mi, aunque no conozca a la mayoría sigo pensando que es parte importante de mi - Respondió la chica de cabello castaño que iba corriendo en dirección hacia la otra chica - Ahora es mi turno de preguntar Zinnia.

\- Uh... - Solo dio un pequeño suspiro viendo a la chica que lograba alcanzarla - Y cual es tu pregunta May.

\- Por que buscas hacer todo esto ¿Es por la salvación de la región? o ¿Tu destino? - Dijo May que buscaba las respuestas del motivo de aquella chica misteriosa que conoció hace una semana.

\- Jejeje - Rió leve mientras se detenía haciendo que May también se detenga - Dices porque lo hago... no sabría decirte podría ser ambas tu respuesta o podría ser lo contrario - Expreso mientras le enseñaba las ruinas - Este lugar guarda secretos que tu no conozcas, podría ser artificial la salvación o solo un merito de obligación no sabría decirte al respecto jejeje pero eso es lo divertido de probar los riesgos de este mundo que desconocemos May.

\- Zinnia - Expreso anonadada hacia la respuesta para luego verla con algo de enojo - Así que tratas los riesgos divertido.

\- Ah? - Se dijo Zinnia al verla seria por primera vez.

\- Acaso crees que causar destrucción en las ciudades es divertido, has provocado ese merito la pena o tal vez el robo de las piedras llaves que te has llevado de otros entrenadores puede ser recompensados para esta salvación que dices - Dijo May expresando todo lo ocurrido desde que la conoció mientras ella solo ocultaba su rostro en su capa.

\- Sabes May... eso que hago en realidad vale la pena - Revelo su respuesta mientras la veía calmada - Este mundo esta lleno de sacrificio para lograr nuestro objetivos, en realidad no me importa lo que haya hecho no me arrepiento de nada es parte de mi destino...de mi clan...de mi.

\- Dices ¿de ti? - Respondió triste mientras la veía - Sabes lo que has hecho no tiene nada que ver, con lo que quieres hacer, por eso no te importa salvar la región ¿Verdad?

\- Jejeje - Rió ante la respuesta de la chica.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora que viene eso - Se dijo mientras veía a la chica dejar de reír.

\- Es por eso que me caes bien May, puede ser que esto no es lo que busco pero tal como te dije antes mi sangre me ata a ser la salvadora de la catástrofe de la región.

\- Te equivocas Zinnia - Le dijo mientras veía la cara confusa de ella.

\- Ahora cual es tu hipótesis May - Le pregunto divertida por seguir hablando con la chica.

\- No todo debe ser como otros quieren que seas - Dijo la castaña mientras recordaba su pasado donde su familia esperaba que ella se convirtiera en entrenadora pokémon - Hay a veces una forma de seguir tu propio camino sin importar lo que otros digan, eso es la felicidad de uno mismo.

\- La felicidad de uno mismo, ¿Dices? - Respondió mientras se quedaba quieta mientras veía como aquella chica que estaba insegura por el camino que llevo llegar hasta aquí solo se mantenía su nerviosismo en el interior, algo que tal vez ella nunca entienda realmente la felicidad de hacerlo por si misma - No hay nada más que palabras, aún debes creer que la fuerza de uno puede ser un obstáculo para otros, eso conlleva a ser distanciada de las demás - Dijo mientras sus ojos mostraba un vació sin emoción alguna - Tu y yo somos dos personas distintas que vivimos en una realidad ajena a la otra, no puede ser cambiado por la palabras de esperanza que dices.

\- Zinnia... - Se dijo mientras veía a la chica con algo de pena, pero luego hubo un temblor que sacudió la zona del Pilar Celeste - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Al parecer el tiempo se acaba - Dijo sin preocupación alguna mientras caminaba hacia la escalera - El final de esta región sera mañana por lo que puedo calcular.

\- ¿Mañana? - Se dijo preocupada la castaña pero luego ve como Zinnia se alejaba subiendo las escaleras - Espera Zinnia esta conversación no ha acabado - Respondió mientras seguía a la chica.

\- Para mi, esto acabo - Respondió Zinnia así de simple mientras subía a la escalera - Si quieres seguirme hazlo no te voy a detener, porque arriba sera una buena vista para ver el meteorito que vendrá a estrellarse a la región jejeje.

\- (Aún lo toma como un juego) - Se dijo mientras la veía subir pero de algo estaba segura - ¡Iré a detener esta tragedia contigo, Zinnia! - Respondió mientras subía a la escalera.

La destrucción de la región sera mañana, pero como empezó todo este ocurrido que llevo a unir el camino de ambas hacia la catástrofe que deben detener, todo se vera como fue que comenzó esta tragedia solo el destino sabrá lo que ocurrida.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	2. ¡Empieza la catástrofe de Hoenn!

Hola gente aquí Emilion con el capitulo de pokémon sagas espero que lo disfruten el primer capitulo bueno sin más que decir comencemos con el fic.

 ** _Capitulo 1: La biografía de May, ¡Empieza la catástrofe de Hoenn!_**

Camino distintos tomamos las personas, elecciones distintas tomamos, ese fue mi camino a seguir desde que comencé mi viaje, al principio solo quería conocer el mundo ser libre fue ese motivo que hizo que me convirtiera en entrenadora pokémon, aunque suene raro al principio no me agradaba los pokémon entonces tal vez se pregunten por que elegí ser entrenadora... bueno si les soy sincera yo tampoco lo sabía solo buscaba un motivo para viajar por el mundo... bien ese era lo que pensaba en un principio luego de un incidente conocí a un entrenador de Kanto acompañado de un Pikachu y lo raro era que no estaba en su propia pokéball... que habían destruido mi bicicleta... je de solo recordarlo me causa gracia pero siguiendo con mi historia quería que el chico con su Pikachu me pagarán por dejar carbonizado mi bicicleta pero al entrar en una de la habitaciones del profesor Birch, observe una escena que jamás olvidare hasta hoy día, vi como aquel entrenador se había quedado junto con su Pikachu toda la noche cuidándolo... salí del lugar para estar afuera medite un poco y decidí dejarlo pasar por alto... aunque también podría aprovechar ese momento para que aquel chico me acompañada en mi viaje... el motivo muy simple no podría aguantar estar sola en el bosque con un montón de pokémons salvajes... así que luego de insistir logre que aquel chico que se llamaba Ash lograda acompañarme... ese momento recordé la cara de victoria que puse al ver como mi plan funciono... paso unos momentos de mi viaje con Ash y Pikachu... ah recordaba como sufría caminando sin mi bicicleta... luego de caer la noche decidimos pasar la noche en un centro pokémon donde ocurriría un incidente... y fue cuando conocí al equipo Magma... tuvimos problemas en enfrentarlos especialmente yo que temblaba al ver a una banda criminal por primera vez... logramos salir a salvo de ellos aunque no lograron descubrir lo que guardaba el interior de esa antigua caverna secreta... pasado ese problema seguimos nuestro camino hasta mi cuidad natal al ver como Ash quería ir al gimnasio de la cuidad yo decidí no ir por mis propios motivos... pasado ese tiempo fui a ver el gimnasio para ver Ash con mi "simpático" hermanito Max que este solo causaba molestia alguna... luego de la aparición de mi familia tuve que aclararle a Ash que yo era hija de un líder de gimnasio... paso un incidente con el un trió que eran los mismos que querían secuestrar a Pikachu cuando iba a elegir a mi primer pokémon... ellos al final se llevaron a mi Torchic... en ese momento me desespere por perder a mi pokémon pero con la ayuda de Ash logre recuperar a mi pokémon y hacer que el equipo Rocket saliera volando por los aires... después de ese incidente mi padre acepto el reto de Ash a pesar que se necesitaba 3 pokémons... pero Ash había perdido al principio pensé que se desanimaría al perder... claro ese momento no sabía como era él... pero su actitud optimista a pesar de su derrota decidió enfrentarse otra vez cuando se hiciera más fuerte... esa forma de actuar me impresiono luego de irnos mi hermano decidió acompañarnos a pesar de los problemas que hizo al final logró su cometido y nos siguió a nuestro viaje... al día siguiente como siempre me cansaba de caminar era un sufrimiento que tenía... pero el terco de Ash quería seguir caminando para llegar a la siguiente cuidad para su medalla... pero luego de nuestras exigencia de parte mía y mi hermano logramos descansar un rato... diría que descansar no fue tanto como pensé ya había un gran problema no habíamos traído comida para nosotros incluso el pobre de Pikachu tampoco tenía su comida pokémon aún me preguntaba como logró viajar a dos regiones sin ni siquiera llevaba comida para el viaje... tuvimos hambre en mi caso demasiado pero el colmo era que Max se había guardado una galleta a escondidas... intentamos repartidlo entre los tres pero un pokémon volador no arrebato esa galleta... tuve que suplicar que no se lo comiera pero al parecer el pokémon se burlo de mí comiéndosela pero luego de pensar que era mi fin vimos que estábamos en un árbol con una gran cantidad de manzanas... pero al intentar tomarlo ese pokémon volador que se llamaba Taillow no nos lo quito al intentar hacer algo este había llamado a su manada... de solo recordar el peligro en el que estábamos me tiembla el cuerpo pero luego apareció un pokémon desconocido que nos había salvado de la manada de Taillow... al ser salvados por parte de Ash y Pikachu reconocieron al sujeto que nos había salvado que se llamaba Brock... luego de un incidente provocado de nuevo con el equipo Rocket lograba salir del problema e incluso Brock decidió acompañarnos en el viaje... así nuestro grupo se había formado al fin donde comenzaría nuestro viaje... aún tenía mis dudas de que ser en realidad ya que no tenía como meta ser una entrenadora pokémon, pero al conocer a Janet una coordinadora pokémon que luego de que su Beautifly se haya puesto en mi cabeza de repente, fue ese el inició de mi sueño como coordinadora pokémon... pasaron tantas cosas como que perdí en el primer intento con Drew como contrincante... ese momento sentir la derrota por primera vez... que nostalgia recordar como me había derrumbado en ese entonces pero gracias a las palabras de ánimo de Ash logre recuperarme y seguir en mi meta, hubo algunos errores de mi parte incluso me resultaba difícil en alguna cosas... pero siempre estaba Ash para ayudarme podría decirse que se convirtió en mi maestro... aprendí tantas cosas como saber llevar los combates pokémons incluso llevarme bien con los pokémons... bueno sucedieron tantas cosas que sería aburrido explicarlo como que perdí el crucero del festival pokémon o que participará en los concursos pokémon de Kanto de nuevo con Ash y Brock y Max como compañeros... incluso la despedida que tuvimos y el recuerdo del listón partido que seria como un objeto de unión que teníamos Ash y yo... pasaron tantas cosas viajando sola en Jhoto pero luego de enterarme de un concurso que sería la copa Wallace que se realizaría en la región de Sinnoh fue al lugar... cuando llegue me sentí un poco pérdida por la región luego de enterarme que sería en unas semanas decidí prepararme para el concurso... me enteré por medio de la conversación de la gente de una nueva evolución de Eevee... al escucharlo fui de inmediato al lugar correspondiente de la evolución así que me embarque a cuidad Snowpoint donde hice evolucionar a Eevee en un Glaceon... me enteré de que Ash estaba en la región y fui a comunicarle a él... al verlo de nuevo me lleno de alegría le dije que estaría en el lago Valor ya que participaría por la copa Wallace... grande fue mi sorpresa que iría también a ese lugar ya que su amiga también era coordinadora pokémon luego de decirle él me dijo que me esperaría en el puerto de barco y acepte y corte la llamada... luego de aquella llamada me embarque en el puerto de la cuidad para irme al Lago Valor... pasaron algunos días pero al fin había llegado a mi destino donde efectivamente Ash me esperaba junto con Brock y una chica que no conocía... luego de presentarme con la chica que se llamaba Dawn fue en ese momento que comenzamos una amistad al tener la misma meta... pasaron demasiadas cosas como que fuimos a retar a un restaurantes para probar la deliciosa comida que había luego llego el momento del reto de la copa Wallace donde tuvimos que hacer presentaciones con elegancia y estilo aunque me sorprendió que Ash también haya participado... llegue a la final donde me enfrentaría con Dawn donde demostramos una gran presentación juntas donde al final ganó... luego de acabar la copa Wallace con la victoria de Dawn decidí marchamé a Jhoto para poder entrar al gran festival donde me despidieron junto con Zoey... para luego de eso no supe más de Ash solo me enteré que había vuelto a perder en Sinnoh con un entrenador llamado Tobias, luego no supe de él hasta ahora... me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Ash pero de algo estoy segura no renunciara a su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon eso lo se muy bien... pero que podría decir de mí... aquí acabo mi biografía hecha por la reportera May... es broma si quieren saber lo que me ocurrió después entonces les contaré que es lo que estaba haciendo.

En una isla cuyo nombre es un misterio donde solo habitaba pokémons salvajes, se hallaba gran cantidad de arboles y vegetación pero en un lugar especifico se llamaba un pokémon salvaje que gruñía a una persona donde se mostraría un pelea entre ambos.

\- Grrrrh... - Exclamo el pokémon que se ponía en posición de ataque hacia la persona que lo veía con una mirada retadora.

\- Ven si puede Mightyena - Dijo una chica de cabello castaño provocando al pokémon que se preparaba a atacarla - Al parecer estas muy animado hoy.

\- ¡Grrrh! - Entonces el pokémon se lanzó hacia la chica donde parecía que le... estaba dando lamidas.

\- Jajaja - Rió la chica al sentir el contacto con el pokémon - Ya basta ya basta tu ganas - Entonces le entrega al pokémon un cubo de colores que al recibirlo el pokémon queda contento - Bien a sido todo por hoy, Mightyena debo reunirme con Steven - Entonces ve su pokénav mientras veía el cielo - Ha pasado 6 meses desde que estoy aquí, ya cumplí parte de mi prueba.

Luego la chica se apresura corriendo hacia una montaña alta, para el encuentro surgió un tiempo mientras esperaba, surgió dos horas y así pasaba el tiempo cansando a la castaña.

\- ¡HASTA CUANDO TE VOY A ESPERAR STEVEN! - Pero como si sus palabras hallan surgido efecto un avión que era conocida por ella empezó a descender - Al fin vino.

Entonces este descendió en el lugar saliendo un chico de cabello plateado y ropa elegante mientras se acercaba a la chica un poco apenado.

\- Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto May - Dijo mientras se disculpaba por su retraso.

\- Esta bien Steven además tendrás tus motivos por el retraso - Dijo May que se calmaba con él mientras cambiaba a una cara sonriente - He cumplido el tiempo que me dijiste para obtenerlo.

\- Vaya así que lograste acostumbrarte al ambiente salvaje del lugar May - Le dijo mientras la chica solo mostraba su dedos en forma de V al decir que cumplió con lo acordado.

\- Y para que me creas tengo estas fotografías que tome en mi tiempo en la isla - Le mostro dichas fotos donde se veía a May con una gran cantidad pokémon pero lo más curioso era que se a llevado bien con ellos.

\- Veo que es verdad, entonces has cumplido con la promesa - Dijo Steven contento por el progreso de la castaña - Bien es momento de que vayas conmigo a cuidad Rustboro para que recibas la piedra llave.

\- ¡SI! - Exclamo contenta la castaña por conseguir lo que quería.

\- May vienes ya - Le dijo mientras la castaña se apresuraba en subir al avión.

\- Lo siento Steven estoy emocionada por tener la piedra llave - Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento - (Bien podré cumplir con mi meta de coordinadora pokémon al utilizar la mega evolución para mis presentaciones jejeje)

Entonces el avión se embarco con destino a cuidad Rustboro, al anochecer en la región de Hoenn en la cuidad Mossdeep especifica mente en el centro espacial estaba reunidos los científicos se hallaban estudiando los procedimientos del cohete.

\- Bien a sido un gran trabajo por hoy - Exclamo un científico cansado mientras tomaba su café.

\- Los detalles del próximo proyecto ya están casi terminados - Dijo otro que sostenía papeles con información valiosa.

Entonces de la nada suena una alarma que asuntan a los científicos que se encontraban cargo del turno de noche mientras trababan de ver el problema de la alarma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Le pregunto un poco nervioso el científico mientras su compañero veía los detalles del problema.

\- N-n-no pue-puede ser - Exclamo asustado su compañero al ver lo sucedido poniendo nerviosos a sus dos compañeros al no responder lo que ocurría.

\- Que es lo que pasa - Entonces se acerco a la computadora para ver lo sucedido, para cuando vio lo que ocurría puso la misma cara que su compañero - No puedo creerlo viene un meteorito hacia la región.

Tal respuesta hizo poner en alerta al centro espacial que debían buscar una solución al problema que vendría muy pronto.

En el Pilar Celeste una antigua torre abandonada donde habitaba pokémon salvajes, arriba en el último piso se hallaba una chica que veía el cielo oscuro junto con un pokémon.

\- Veo que a empezado la catástrofe de la región jejeje que divertido será presenciarlo, no lo crees Felicia - Dijo al chica que tenia su vista en su pokémon que era un Whismur.

\- Whis - Exclamo el pokémon mientras la chica solo sonreía.

\- Tienes razón debo encargarme de detener, yo Zinnia miembro del clan Meteoro es mi destino - Respondió con una mirada decidida al igual que su pokémon - Es momento de empezar los preparativos de la ofrenda para el inició del ritual.

A comenzado la tragedia que se avecina en la región de Hoenn que cosas ocurrida antes que el meteorito venga, que papel tendrá May que ver con el suceso del caos solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

Bien gente aquí con el inició del primer capitulo espero que le gusten el siguiente capitulo lo pondré este Domingo espero que lo hallan disfrutado comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)


	3. ¡La cuenta regresiva empieza!

**_Capitulo 2: Como comenzó todo, ¡La cuenta regresiva empieza!_**

Era un nuevo día en la región de Hoenn, cerca del mar el avión seguía su curso hacia cuidad Rustboro adentro se encontraba Steven, May y el piloto del avión, en el lado la castaña dormía tranquilamente hasta que la voz de Steven la despertó de su sueño.

\- Oye May, es momento que despiertes - Empezó a sacudir a la castaña que aún no se levantaba - (Veo que tiene el sueño pesado) - Se dijo suspirando por no encontrar una solución.

\- Mozo... deme ese pedazo de pastel... y un delicioso refresco... - Decía dormida May que babeaba de solo pensarlo.

\- Veo que solo piensas en comida - Rió en voz baja al ver como despertar a la castaña de su sueño - ¡May ya esta listo la comida!

De un impulso la castaña se levanta de su asiento mientras veía a todos lados la tan preciada comida pero solo se encontró la cara de Steven que este disimulaba no reírse.

\- Steven... ¿Donde esta la comida? - Le pregunto la castaña que trataba de buscarlo pero no se hallaba en esta sala hasta que Steven tuvo que decirle la verdad.

\- Bueno May en realidad no hay comida solo lo hice para que te levantadas de tu sueño, ya te llegaremos muy pronto a la cuidad para que recibas la piedra llave - Trato de decir el motivo de que se levantada la castaña que solo esta mostraba una mirada enojada hacia él.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo... y mucho menos si se trata de comida - Exclamo enojada mientras Steven trataba de calmarla de su furia.

\- May cuando lleguemos a la cuidad te llevaré a comer, esta bien - Dijo Steven que trataba de calmarla y para su suerte lo consiguió.

\- Esta bien me muero de hambre, además que estoy ansiosa de tener la piedra llave - Respondió alegré mientras estiraba los brazos - Por fin de un largo tiempo estoy de vuelta.

Entonces al pasar media hora de vuelo lograron llegar a la cuidad donde al descender el avión en un el lugar de aterrizaje lograron ya salir Steven y May, que esta última respiraba profundamente mientras veía la cuidad con nostalgia.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí - Entonces la castaña bajo de aquel avión mientras giraba a su alrededor con alegría - Veo que ha cambiado mucho ahora la cuidad es más enorme de lo que recordaba.

\- Eso se debe al nuestro recurso que tuvimos hace 3 años, desde entonces la cuidad ha progresado - Le dijo Steven que bajaba mientras se acercaba a May - Bien como lo prometí May te llevaré a comer para después entregarte la piedra llave.

\- Me parece bien además tengo muchas ganas de ver otra vez la cuidad - Le respondió tranquilamente mientras veía el cielo mientras las brisas del viento soplaban a su cabellera - Es momento de que vuelva a casa después de recibir la piedra llave.

Luego de aquellas palabras de May ambos se fueron a un restaurante que era famoso en la cuidad, que al llegar a entrar fueron a pedir algo de comer pasado el tiempo de recibir la comida ambos comieron en especial May que tenía un hambre voraz al acabar empezaban a hablar cosas describir relacionadas a su entrenamiento especial de la castaña.

\- Me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado en aquella isla - Le dijo a la castaña que se veía alegré.

\- Estoy satisfecha en logrado cumplir, ese entrenamiento de vivir con los pokémon salvajes de la isla fue una gran experiencia para mi - Respondió tranquila mientras bebía su bebida.

\- Si verdad... - Le dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como aquella chica no quería quedarse en la isla - Aunque también de convivir con los pokémon cambio un poco tu actitud ahora eres un poco más independiente May.

Aquella palabras hicieron recordar a la castaña parte de vivir con los pokémon también que se volvió muy formal en sus decisiones más segura de si misma.

\- Tienes razón, he cambiado desde entonces jajaja - Comenzó a reír al ver lo mucho que a cambiado desde que empezó a viajar a otras regiones.

\- (Aún recuerdo como fue que se volvió así, cuando la volvi a ver era todavía la misma chica temeraria al peligro) - Pensó Steven como fue que comenzó aquella vez pero la voz de la castaña llamo su atención.

\- Que tanto estas pensando Steven - Le dijo mientras atraía su mirada a él.

\- Solo recordaba como fue que volvimos a reencontrarnos ambos en cuidad Slateport - Respondió a la castaña que se ponía a recordar ese momento.

\- Si... fue cuando regrese de mi viaje de Jhoto - Decía la castaña que recordaba lo sucedido.

FLASHBACK...

En cuidad Slateport el lugar más poblado, donde la gente abundaba en el comercio de objetos y regalos, además de tener un museo Oceánico, en el puerto del ferry S. . donde abordaba los barcos de diferentes lugares, justamente uno de ellos abordaba un barco que venía de la región de Jhoto donde los pasajeros bajaban del transporte a la salida en el bajaba May que estaba bajando del barco y veía la cuidad para luego salir de ella y ir al centro pokémon.

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que no volvía a Hoenn - Dijo la castaña que se le adornaba una sonrisa - Bien debo ir al centro pokémon a llamar a mis padres.

Dicho esto se fue rumbo al centro pokémon donde a dejar a cargo sus pokémon a la enfermera Joy fue directo a llamar a su familia donde esperaba que contestarán luego de un corto tiempo alguien contesto para sorpresa de May era su hermano Max.

\- ¿May eres tú? - Le pregunto el chico al verla de nuevo luego que no llamada en un tiempo.

\- Claro que soy yo Max, ha pasado un año desde que no nos vemos - Le dijo la castaña un poco burlona a su hermano después de verlo en un tiempo.

\- Veo que nos has cambiado en tu manera de tratarme como se debe hermana - Le dijo mirado decepcionado al ver que a pesar de seguir viajando sola no cambia.

\- ¡Que dijiste Max! - Reclamo enojada la castaña por como la describió para luego calmarse y cambiar el tema - Como han estado nuestros padres.

\- Ellos han estado bien, ahora el gimnasio ha tenido más retadores estos últimas semanas por lo cual nuestro padre ha estado ocupado y nuestra mamá ahora se encuentra de compras, pero ahora dime May como te fue el gran festival de Jhoto.

Tal pregunto hizo que la castaña se rodeada de un aura muy oscura llamando la atención de Max al ver que a su hermana mayor no le fue bien.

\- Perdiiiiiii... - Dijo de un modo desanimado luego de recordar lo que paso haciendo que su hermano suspiraba por lo dicho.

\- Ya veo - Dijo de un modo simple pero decidió alentar a su hermana de su estado actual - Pero recuerda May, lo que siempre dice Ash acerca de una derrota...

\- Vuelve a levantarte - Siguió el dialogo la castaña mientras se le adornaba una sonrisa - Es cierto Ash siempre trataría de volverse más fuerte ante las derrotas.

\- Esa es la May que conozco - Le dijo su hermano mientras May seguía viéndolo - Volverás a la casa.

\- Uh... aún no lo tengo pensado volver, pero veré si voy a la casa Max - Respondió pero luego sonó el sonido del centro pokémon avisando que ya había terminado de curar a sus pokémon - Bien Max debo irme hablamos luego saluda a mis padres.

\- Adiós May - Le dijo de la misma forma mientras la llamada se cortaba.

Luego de acabar de hablar con su hermano, May fue directo a la enfermera Joy que le comunico que ya había acabado de curar a sus pokémon entregándole sus pokéball, luego de recibirlas fue a sentarse en el asiento del establecimiento mientras comía lago al rato se dio un comunicado de un aviso en la televisión que se trataba de un concurso pokémon.

\- Estimados coordinadores estamos preparando mañana el evento del concurso pokémon en cuidad Slateport las inscripciones es hoy día a si que los veo en el concurso - Dijo el anunciador terminando de publicar el mensaje a los coordinadores sobre el evento de mañana.

\- ¡Que bien esta es mi oportunidad de participar en los concursos y volverlo a intentar! - Expreso emocionada al escuchar el anuncio mientras se concretaba en lo que haría - Primero debo registrarme para participar en el concurso y luego demostrar mis habilidades en las presentaciones que he aprendido en Jhoto y ganar el listón.

Aquella motivaron de nuevo a May que fue a registrarse al evento que al llegar ahí lo hizo mientras se preparaba junto a sus pokémon en sus coordinaciones de estilo donde practicaban cada instante de tiempo que tenían, luego de llegar la noche May decidió alojarse en el centro pokémon lista para el concurso que será mañana.

\- Mañana es el día - Expreso la castaña que estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo entonces saco un listón partido mientras mostraba una sonrisa - Voy a esforzarme al máximo en este concurso.

Transcurrió el tiempo en el cual May se durmió tranquilamente con aquel pensamiento positivo, entonces había llegado el día donde se celebraba el concurso pokémon en donde cada coordinador estaban preparados para el evento especialmente May que vestía un traje elegante que conllevaba en un vestido azul con toques rojizos mientras mostraba una gran determinación en ganar como sea, así el concurso dio inicio donde cada concursante daba sus grandes presentaciones donde hacían relucir la belleza de su pokémon en cada forma y precisión donde al final cada concursante quedaba eliminado hasta llegar a cuartos de final donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda ronda donde esta vez seria los retos de combate como segunda forma de un concurso pokémon que May estaba preparada para demostrar a su propia manera de llevar en el reto que confrontaría.

\- ¡Bien a llegado el momento de los cuartos de final! - Exclamo emocionada la representante del concurso - ¡Tenemos aquí a la coordinadora May y en la otra esquina el coordinador Ben!

Entonces los mencionados entraron en escena donde los espectadores daban su apoyo a los concursantes mientras ambos se daban una mirada retadora.

\- ¡Bien como sabrán el coordinador que se le acabe los puntos pierde la batalla o si en caso contrario su pokémon se debilita pierde la ronda, tiene como máximo 5 minutos! - Entonces de la pantalla se mostraba la imagen de ambos coordinadores junto al marcador de puntos y los minutos restantes - ¡Que comience la segunda ronda!

\- ¡Sal Braziken al escenario! - Dijo May que liberaba a su pokémon que entraba al campo dando vueltas hasta llegar al suelo dejando a los espectadores maravillados por la entrada.

\- ¡Sal a presentarte Medicham! - Dijo Ben que sacó a su pokémon que al ser liberado empezó a levitar para luego caer al suelo listo para el combate.

\- Braziken usa lanzallamas - Entonces su pokémon haciendo caso a su entrenadora lanzo su ataque al pokémon que esperaba tranquilo.

\- Detenle con psíquico - Respondió Ben a su pokémon entonces Medicham detuvo el ataque que luego hacía una presentación con el lanzallamas dejando a los espectadores maravillados pero luego en el marcador se ve como May perdía puntos por el uso de su ataque.

\- ¡Esplendido elegancia hizo Medichan! - Dijo la presentadora maravillada igual que el público.

\- Rayos - Se dijo la castaña al perder puntos pero mantuvo la calma mientras seguía en el combate.

\- Medichan usa patada de salto alta - Le dijo mientras su pokémon salto preparando su ataque desde el aire.

\- (Ya tengo la forma de ganarle) - Se dijo la castaña que tenía un plan mientras el pokémon se acercaba - ¡Braziken esquiva y usa doble patada!

Entonces Braziken en una maniobra ágil evadió el ataque que luego que Medicham fallada causó también que se auto lastimada de su propio movimiento entonces Braziken aprovechando el momento uso su ataque de doble patada dejándolo dañado para luego mostrarse en la pantalla de Bel que perdía muchos puntos por el fallo de su pokémon.

\- ¡Las cosas ahora van a favor de May! - Exclamo emocionada viendo el cambios que tomaba el combate de ambos.

\- Utiliza bola sombra - Dijo Ben a su pokémon que preparaba su ataque de tipo fantasma.

\- Es hora de lucirnos - Dijo May preparada para el ataque de su contrincante - Braziken patea la bola sombra hacia arriba.

Tales palabras hicieron sorprender al público luego que Medicham lanzada su ataque de bola sombra, Braziken se preparaba para recibir el ataque que con una patada lanzó hacia arriba del campo el ataque como si fuera una pelota.

\- ¡Bien es hora de gran espectáculo, Braziken usa lanzallamas! - Dijo con emoción la castaña en al encontrarse su pokémon arriba del ataque este lanzó un potente lanzallamas que al chocar con el bola sombra produjo una gran explosión soltando pequeñas chispas que resultaba una gran maestría impresionado al público por el hermoso detalle.

\- ¡Guau fue una gran belleza de estilo! - Entonces se detuvo el tiempo mostrando que May tenia más puntos que su rival dando como ganadora a la castaña - !Se acabo el tiempo y pasa a la final la coordinadora May!

Entonces se oyó el grito del público al ver el gran combate de ambos coordinadores mientras ambos regresaban a sus pokémon.

\- Fue un gran combate - Dijo May contenta con el chico.

\- Tienes razón fue un gran combate - Le dijo de la misma forma mientras se retiraba a la salida.

\- ¡Bien es momento de mostrar el otro combate de los cuartos de final! - Dijo la representadora que ya iba a dar comienzo al otro combate.

Luego de aquella batalla, May volvio al camerino mientras se sentaba relajada de llegar a la final del evento mientras veía a su pokéball.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo Braziken - Lo felicito mientras meditaba un rato - La final está cerca es hora de dar todo en este concurso.

Pero entonces el anuncio de la presentadora llamo la atención de la castaña al ver que el combate a terminado de una forma rápida ya que había vuelto hace 2 minutos.

\- ¡El combate ha terminado, a no haber más puntos de la coordinadora Belinda la ganadora de los cuartos de final es para la coordinadora Lisia - Dijo la representante dando por ganadora a la coordinadora mientras informaba para el combate final - El combate final donde el ganador para el listón Slateport comenzará en 10 minutos.

\- Ha terminado el combate tan rápido - Se dijo impresionada al ver como aquella coordinadora llamada Lisia había ganado tan rápido pero eso no detuvo su ánimos ya que daría lo máximo por ganar ese listón.

Entonces llego el momento para la final del concurso donde la gente estaba emocionada por el gran final de ambas coordinadoras que estaban preparadas para el final del combate en medio del campo de batalla estaba la representante que estaba por dar inicio al último evento.

\- ¡El momento de la final da inicio entre la coordinadora May contra la coordinadora Lisia! - Entonces ambas chicas se presentaba a los espectadores con una sonrisa mientras se veían para el reto, entonces la pantalla mostraba la imagen de ambas con los puntos de marcador y el tiempo limite - ¡Que comience el final del concurso pokémon!

\- ¡Sal Braziken al escenario! - Respondió May que liberaba a su pokémon mientras mostraba una elegante entrada en el campo de batalla.

\- Es momento de brillar Ariblú - Dijo Lisia que liberaba a su pokémon que era un Altaria mientras aleteaba las alas con una gran hermosura.

\- ¡Que comience el combate final! - Dijo la representadora emocionada dando inició al combate por el listón del concurso pokémon.

\- ¡Braziken usa lanzallamas! - Menciono May que ordenaba a su pokémon el ataque.

\- Ariblú usa espora algodón - Ordeno de forma elegante la peliazul mientras su pokémon se preparaba.

Entonces Ariblú se lleno de algodón en su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo que luego de que Braziken lanzada el lanzallamas directo al pokémon que al recibirlo el pokémon dragón se cubrió de fuego que al terminar el pokémon aún seguía en llamas.

\- Bien Ariblú expande el algodón de tu cuerpo - Le dijo Lisia a su pokémon entonces este levanto las alas quitándose el algodón de su cuerpo que daba un brillo por las chispas de fuego al combinarse con el algodón dando una gran presentación.

\- ¡Guau esa fue una impresionante demostración! - Exclamo eufórica la representadora entonces el marcador de puntos de May disminuía por la bella presentación que uso por su ataque.

\- (Es muy buena) - Se dijo impresionada la castaña pero no dejaría que la venciera - ¡Braziken usa patada ígnea!

\- Bra zi - Exclamo el pokémon que se acerco al pokémon con rapidez para luego darle una patada cubierta de llamas que dio en el blanco causándole daño.

\- ¡Eso fue una gran coordinación de May al darle con el patada ígnea ya que parece que le causo daño el ataque anterior al Ariblú de la coordinadora Lisia! - Dijo con emoción por el desarrollo mientras el marcador de Lisia bajaba.

\- Eso fue un gran espectáculo aprovechando que Ariblú aún no se recuperaba pero no debo subestimarla, es muy buena en los concursos debo usarlo - Dijo Lisia mientras colocaba su mano en su tiara - Es momento de mostrar nuestra elegancia y belleza Ariblú, ¡Mega evoluciona!

\- ¿Mega qué? - Se dijo sorprendida la castaña mientras veía como el pokémon empezó a brillar.

\- ¡Altaria! - Exclamo el pokémon luego de terminar el brillo mostrándose diferente.

\- ¡Guau es impresionante es la primera vez que vemos la mega evolución! - Se dijo impresionada al igual que el público que se quedo perplejo por esa transformación para luego gritar de emoción por la forma tan genial se deslumbró el pokémon de Lisia.

\- Es momento de dar todo Ariblú - Respondió animada al igual que su pokémon - ¡Usa vozarrón!

\- ¡¿AH?! - Exclamo de sorpresa May que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque de Lisia.

\- ¡ALTARIAAAAAA! - Exclamo el pokémon dando un fuerte grito que este último lucia diferente ya que salia un polvo rosa que impacto a Braziken haciéndole mucho daño mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Impresionante demostración eso debe quitar muchos puntos! - Exclamo impresionada mientras en el marcador se veía como May perdía muchos puntos quedando cerca de perder quedando poco tiempo.

\- Braziken aún puedes seguir - Se dijo la castaña viendo el estado de su pokémon para luego darle señal que podía continuar entonces decidió seguir en el combate - ¡Braziken usa doble patada!

\- Ariblú contraataca con golpe aéreo - Dijo animada por la batalla mientras su pokémon se iba preparando para el ataque.

Entonces Braziken se acerco a Ariblú con rapidez mientras trataba de darle con su ataque pero el pokémon lo esquivaba con mucha velocidad mientras le daba con su ataque que hizo retroceder a Braziken por el daño del ataque.

\- Sigue ahora con Vozarrón - Exclamo Lisia a su pokémon que preparaba su ataque.

\- Braziken contraataca con lanzallamas - Dijo May que su pokémon se preparaba para lanzar su ataque.

Entonces ambos pokémon chocaron sus ataques con gran potencia que daba un gran clara revancha de poder pero se vio como el vozarrón ganaba fuerza al lanzallamas que se acercaba poco a poco hasta que choco contra Braziken que recibió el ataque mientras salia del campo lastimado entonces suena un RING.

\- ¡Acabó el tiempo y la ganadora es...! - Entonces observo la pantalla mostrando como Lisia tenia más punto que May dando una ganadora - ¡La ganadora del concurso pokémon es para la coordinadora Lisia y su pokémon Ariblú!

Entonces sonó un grito de parte del público emocionado por el combate que mostró ambas coordinadoras mientras Lisia junto a su pokémon recibían el listón de parte de la representante mientras May se acercaba a su Braziken.

\- Has dado un gran combate Braziken - Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa calmada mientras regresaba a su pokémon para luego acercarse a Lisia - Fue una gran presentación y ese cambio que tuvo tu pokémon fue espectacular de ver.

\- Te refieres a la mega evolución - Le dijo Lisia con una sonrisa mientras la castaña oía por primera vez esa palabra.

\- ¿Mega evolución? - Se pregunto la castaña luego de oír lo que le dijo.

Entonces finalizo el concurso pokémon con un cierre fantástico toda la gente se iba del lugar mientras May luego de curar a su pokémon en el centro pokémon se quedo caminando en la cuidad andando pensativa entonces fue a sentarse en un banco que se encontraba cerca del museo para recordar lo que paso en el concurso.

\- Que fue eso de la mega evolución - Se pregunto la castaña confundida por escuchar eso - Simplemente cambio el aspecto del pokémon incluso además que aumento sus fuerzas... como se consigue eso... yo también quiero tener esa mega evolución... con eso podré lucir a mis pokémon en los concursos con gran elegancia y podría ganar los concursos pero como...voy a conseguir la mega evolución.

\- Acaso dijiste mega evolución - Dijo una persona que escucho la conversación de May - Es una sorpresa verte de nuevo May.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Se sorprendió de ver como aquella persona la reconoció de repente pero entonces al verlo de cerca lo reconoció - ¿Eres tu Steven?

\- Es bueno verte May después de mucho tiempo - Dijo contento al verla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo desde aquella cueva - Veo que te interesa saber sobre la mega evolución May.

Tales palabras asombrados a la castaña que quiso preguntarle al respecto sobre el tema.

\- Sabes lo trata la mega evolución - Le pregunto curiosa que quería tener respuestas.

\- Claro que lo se ya que yo también poseo uno - Entonces el enseño broche que tenía en su traje - Este se le llama piedra llave que hace que los pokémon mega evolucionen si tienen una mega piedra también logrando una unión entre ambos.

\- Y sabes como se consigue - Le dijo emocionada la castaña al querer una también.

\- Es difícil de conseguir por lo escaso que existen en la región, solo tengo algunas - Respondió Steven llamando la atención de May que se acerco de repente.

\- Puedes regalarme una Steven - Dijo suplicante sorprendiendo al chico.

\- Lo siento May pero eso no puede ser posible - Dijo quitando las esperanzas de la castaña.

\- ¿Por que no se puede? - Quiso saber el motivo desesperada.

\- La mega evolución es algo complicado que solo algunos entrenadores pueden obtener... no cualquiera puede tenerlo así de simple ay que requiere tener un entrenamiento especial para poder usarlo adecuada mente.

Entonces May se deprimió al saber que no podía conseguir la mega evolución pero luego recuerda las palabras de seguir adelante de Ash entonces ella tomo una decisión que podría cambiar su forma de ser.

\- Steven entrenarme para poder usar la mega evolución yo también - Tal respuesta dejo impresionado a Steven que se puso a pensarlo sobre la respuesta.

\- ¿Porque tanta importancia de tener la mega evolución?

\- Bueno verás es que me ocurrió cuando participe en el concurso de la cuidad... - Entonces May le explico los motivos de su interés de la mega evolución y como se había enterado de ello.

\- Ya veo así que has conocido a Lisia y su Altaria - Dijo al enterarse de lo ocurrido a lo que May solo asintió pero ahora ella tenía una duda.

\- Steven ¿Como conoces a Lisia? - Pregunto con gran curiosidad al saber como alguien como Steven conocía a una coordinadora pokémon este solo decidió contestar a su duda de inmediato.

\- Bien May conozco a Lisia porque ella es la sobrina Wallace mi amigo - Respondió a la duda de la castaña pero grande fue la sorpresa de ella al enterarse de ese detalle que no sabía.

\- E-ella es la sobrina del mejor coordinador pokémon Wallace, él mismo que hizo la inauguración de la copa Wallace en la región de Sinnoh, estamos hablando del mismo Wallace - Trato la castaña que Steven se refiriera de otra persona pero no fue así por lo cual mostró una cara pálida que asusto al chico - ¡ME ENFRENTE A LA SOBRINA DEL MEJOR COORDINADOR POKÉMON!

\- Veo que te has sorprendido de saberlo May - Dijo nervioso por la forma tan agitada que se encontraba pero luego de dejar que May pudiera quitar su sorpresa, ella se acerco a él.

\- Steven - Dijo la castaña que mostraba como si iba a decir algo muy importante que este solo escuchaba lo que diría - Quiero entrenar para tener la mega evolución con más razón al saber que me enfrente a la sobrina de Wallace.

Aquellas palabras dejaron impresionado a Steven al ver lo segura en sus palabras que decía May que quiso rechazar por lo peligroso que sería y peor aún ya que era una coordinadora pokémon y no un entrenador pero al ver como ella deseaba tenerlo con tanta ansias, decidió decirle como advertencia de lo que ella estaba por experimentar.

\- ¿Estas segura de toma el entrenamiento May?- Le dijo tratando que ella entrada en razón.

\- Estoy segura Steven - Dijo segura en sus palabras mientras lo miraba consciente de lo que hacía.

\- Esta bien si quieres tomar el reto... pero luego no te arrepientas - Le advirtió de lo que podría pasar en el entrenamiento.

\- E-estoy segura Steven - Respondió nerviosa pero segura en querer hacerlo.

\- Bueno entonces vayamos en mi avión que esta cerca... ya acabe de enviar los papeles al museo - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el avión siendo seguida por May.

Entonces ambos fueron en el avión con rumbo desconocido pasaron alrededor de 2 horas hasta que el avión bajo hacia una montaña cercana en una isla desconocida.

\- Bien May, hemos llegado a tu entrenamiento especial - Dijo bajando del avión junto con la castaña que veía el lugar de la isla.

\- Y cual es el entrenamiento para tener la mega piedra - Dijo emocionada por el entrenamiento por querer saber de que trataba el entrenamiento.

\- El entrenamiento especial es... que te quedes 6 meses en esta isla y convivas con los pokémon de la isla para ver su forma y actitud, así puedes estar preparada para poder usar la mega evolución que como dije es con la unión de entrenador y pokémon - Explico los detalles de su entrenamiento a la castaña que se veía nerviosa al quedarse medio año en una isla con muchos pokémon salvajes.

\- Lo haré pasare estos 6 meses entrenando para conseguir la mega evolución - Dijo con la mirada seria pero en su interior temblaba.

\- Bien entonces volveré en 6 meses May, espero que logres acostumbrarte a esta isla - Luego de decir esto se fue en el avión mientras este subía para retirarse.

\- Bueno que podría pasar en esta isla - Dijo la castaña mirando la isla pero luego escucha el ruido de unos pokémon salvajes y unos ojos con brillos que la observaba en lo profundo de los arboles donde se escuchaba los salvajes que eran haciendo asustar a la castaña que fue corriendo donde estaba el avión - ¡STEVEN CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN QUIERO REGRESAR!

Pero era inútil ya que el avión se había ido de la isla, dejando sola a May con los pokémon salvajes que salieron de su escondite para dar caza a la castaña.

\- ¡STEVENNNNNN! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas May mientras corría de los pokémons salvajes que la perseguían, así May corrió hasta el anochecer como nadie se lo imagina huyendo de los pokémon salvajes mientras lloraba por su vida.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

\- Aún recuerdo el tremendo gritó que distes May - Dijo Steven al recordar ese momento haciendo sonrojar a la castaña pero de furia.

\- Sabías que estaba gritando y aún así no fuiste a recogerme - Exclamo furiosa por recordar ese momento donde lloraba por no ser devorada por esos pokémon mientras corría.

\- Bue-bueno May tu misma dijiste que no había problema... y lo cumpliste has superado el reto del entrenamiento especial por eso que te voy a dar esta piedra llave - Entonces Steven sacó una caja azul mientras que May solo se quedaba admirada por tener al fin lo que tanto quería.

\- ¡Bien al fin tengo la piedra llave! - Exclamo contenta mientras tomaba la caja con felicidad.

\- (Vaya May a cambiado estos 6 meses además de ser independiente se volvió... "SALVAJE" al igual que los pokémon de la isla) - Pensó sonriendo nerviosamente por la nueva actitud de la castaña que estaba feliz por tener su mega piedra en la caja que la acariciaba con mucha ternura.

Mientras May estaba feliz al conseguir su piedra llave, en el centro espacial se veía como un grupo de científicos estaban discutiendo un asunto importante que podría llevar al caos a la gente de la región.

\- Y bien has descubierto como avisaremos este asunto del meteorito a los habitantes - Dijo mirando a su grupo de compañeros que estaban con muchas dudas al respecto ya que no querían provocar el caos en la región.

\- Debemos aún mantener en secreto este asunto no podemos tomarlo a la ligera - Dijo otro mientras los científicos se miraban entre ellos viendo si aceptar la opción dada por su compañero.

\- Veo que aún tienen dudas entonces debemos reportar al Señor Stone del asunto, él debe saber como resolver este asunto tan grave que estamos enfrentando - Tal respuesta alivio al grupo que dieron su aprobaron al plan de su compañero.

\- Bien aceptamos esa opción debemos informarlo ahora mismo - Luego de decir eso el científico fue directo a comunicar del asunto al Señor Stone.

Entonces el grupo siguió hablando del asunto pero el grito de unos de sus compañeros que se encargaba del ver el estado del meteorito fue corriendo a avisar algo urgente.

\- Te-tenemos los días calculados de cuando será el impacto - Respondió al informarles del asunto principal de que estaban discutiendo, tanto ellos se sintieron nerviosos al saber de cuando será el impacto de esa tragedia pero también podría saber cuando sucederá para evitar que ocurra.

\- ¿Que has logrado averiguar del meteorito sobre los días que tenemos? - Trato de mostrar pánico para saber como debía llevar el caso con responsabilidad.

\- Será en 7 días y 8 horas con 45 minutos - Fue lo que respondió mientras los demás estaban con la voz muda al saber que pasada en una semana el impactó del meteorito.

\- Entonces debemos apurarnos en conseguir planes razonables sobre este asunto de inmediato - Todo el grupo fue a investigar en las computadoras buscando la solución de este problema que ahora vendrá en poco tiempo.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva del meteorito, que sucederá en estos días para intervenir en el impacto del meteorito en una semana que cosas les pasarán en ese tiempo solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	4. ¡Empieza los planes de Zinnia!

Hola gente aquí Emilion con el nuevo capitulo de este fic, pero antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo la historia remota solo con los protagonistas del fic y la participación corta de algunos personajes de la serie ya que esperan que aparezca Drew pero el se encuentra aún en Jhoto así que no estará y de Max solo va a tener una pequeña parte de la historia del fic bien ahora que les dije lo que tenía que decir comencemos con el capitulo.

 ** _Capitulo 3: Regresando a casa, ¡Empieza los planes de Zinnia!_**

En el restaurante de cuidad Rustboro donde luego de una pequeña charla entre May y Steven de como estuvieron estos últimos años que no se habían visto, después de despedirse de la cueva Granito de pueblo Dewford cuando fueron a enviarle un recado de su padre.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHH?! - Fue el grito de May luego de escuchar la historia de Steven asustando a los que estaban comiendo en el establecimiento.

\- Tranquilos no pasa nada - Trato de calmar a la gente que estaban clavadas su miradas en ellos luego de unos minutos la gente volvieron a comer mientras Steven suspiraba por como la castaña grito - May deberías bajar la voz estamos en un restaurante.

\- Jejeje perdón Steven por causarte problemas - Se disculpo la castaña del alboroto que provoco recientemente para luego seguir en la conversación - Pero me has dejado sorprendida que seas el actual campeón de la liga de Hoenn pensé que Wallace todavía era el campeón.

\- Veras May han pasado muchas cosas, desde que deje mi puesto de campeón para dedicarme a mi investigación en las cuevas sobre las piedras, estuve dejando a cargo a Wallace en ese entonces mi cargo de campeón pero luego de investigar varias cosas en mi viaje pero pude descubrir las mega piedras una extraño método de aumentar el poder de los pokémon, aún se desconoce de como estuvo producido y para que uso, según lo que he investigado actualmente solo lo posee la región de Hoenn y la región de Kalos luego de descubrir este maravilloso y misterioso objeto, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver de nuevo a mi cargo de campeón y luego de que hablada con Wallace sobre el tema volví a ser el campeón - Detallo el motivo a May que al escuchar esto solo embozo una sonrisa que extraño al campeón de que era esa sonrisa - ¿Ahora porque sonríes May?

\- No es nada Steven, solo estoy feliz que vuelvas a ser el campeón además... recibí mi piedra llave del actual campeón de la región eso si es algo importante - Respondió feliz la castaña que aún sostenía la caja con la piedra llave adentro.

\- Ya veo - Dijo con una gota en la nuca por la razón de su emoción para luego dirigir su mirada en ella especialmente a la caja - Oye May, no vas a abrir la caja para que pruebes la piedra llave.

\- Tienes razón Steven debo probarlo ahora, con tanta emoción me olvide de mi piedra llave - Entonces May abrió la caja para ver en su interior su piedra llave - Esto es mi piedra llave.

\- Si se llama mega brazalete - Le dijo Steven el nombre de la piedra llave.

\- Así que esto es mi piedra llave - Dijo de un modo un poco desanimado al verlo - Yo esperaba tener mi piedra llave algo más bonito como un lo tenía Lisia en los concursos.

\- Bueno May, tener esa clase de piedra llave sería un poco peligroso ya que puede perderse al ser objectos importantes que no se usan de simple adorno, es por eso que el mega brazalete es muy práctico no se te caería o perdería al tenerlo en tu brazo.

\- Ya veo... un momento me dijiste distraída - Respondió enojada al pensar que el campeón la considera una persona que no sabe cuidar algo valioso.

\- No mal entiendas May, lo que trato de decir es que la piedra llave es muy importante que otra persona no lo tome es peligroso que caiga en malas manos... te escogí ser dueña de la mega evolución por una razón en especial.

\- ¿Una razón en especial? A que te refieres con eso - Cambió su mirada enojada por una calmada tratando de saber por que la eligió.

\- Veras necesito personas de confianza en usar la mega evolución con responsabilidad, la razón por lo que te elegí May, no fue para que impresiones en los concursos sino que fueras de ayuda en el uso del poder que lleva la piedra llave por eso quería probar tu resistencia haciéndote un entrenamiento especial con los pokémon salvajes de la isla... lo más lógico es que una chica que solo se dedique a ser concursos no soportaría por mucho tiempo, por eso te estuve viendo en secreto tu progreso pero luego de verte como te desarrollaste con los pokémon de la isla haciéndote su amiga de ellos, estuve en lo correcto de que serias la que llevaría el poder de la mega evolución, ya que eras una chica confiable al igual que fue Ash y tus amigos.

-... - May se había quedado en silencio luego de escuchar las palabras de Steven eso preocupo un poco al campeón por lo que ella pensaría al respecto - Gracias por confiar en mi, ya decía yo que era raro que decidieras darme la piedra llave sin un buen motivo... tenías un poco de razón en desconfiar de mi, yo no podría aguantar estar cerca de los pokémon salvajes... pero eso era mi antigua yo, ahora se que los pokémon son iguales a nosotros tienen los mismos sentimientos por eso al poco tiempo fui ganando su confianza hasta lograr encariñarme... es por eso que te agradezco por entregarme la piedra llave descuida no lo usare para otras cosas que sean malas.

\- Me alegro que lo comprendieras May - Respondió tranquilo al entender que estuvo en lo correcto en confiarle la piedra llave pero luego la castaña quiso preguntarle algo al respecto.

\- Steven - Le dijo poniendo su atención en ella - Dijiste que necesitabas personas de confianza para la piedra llave, eso significa que no soy la única en tenerlo.

\- En efecto May eres la segunda usuaria de la mega evolución - Respondió directamente del asunto.

\- ¿Quién es la primera persona en tener la mega evolución? - La curiosidad de May era grande en saber de la otra persona que tiene el mega brazalete al igual que ella.

\- La otra persona en poseer la piedra llave, a diferencia de ti es un entrenador pokémon de Hoenn que participo en la liga hace algún tiempo y también se enfrento en la región de Sinnoh después, le confíe la mega evolución hace un año al ver sus cualidades en los combates con sus pokémon, además de ser el hijo del profesor Birch no necesito entrenamiento alguno.

\- Ya veo... un momento es el hijo del profesor Birch - Respondió asombrada la castaña al saber del otro usuario de la piedra llave - Steven ahora que ya me has dicho del otro usuario, me preguntaba si tienes una mega piedra para mis pokémons.

\- Bien acerca de la mega piedra, deberás buscarlo por ti misma - Le dijo mientras la castaña mostraba una cara asombrada.

\- ¡Tengo que buscarlo! - Reclamo la chica al saber que solo tiene la piedra llave pero no la mega piedra para sus pokémon.

\- May ahora como usuaria de las megas piedras, tienes que ponerte a buscar tus propias mega piedras si quieres obtener el poder de la mega evolución - Le explico Steven sobre la responsabilidad que ahora tiene al ser una usuaria.

\- Bueno bueno lo entiendo Steven - Lo dijo de una manera apagada al saber que debe buscarlo - Sabes donde puedo encontrar las mega piedras que necesito para mis pokémon.

\- No sabría decirte al respecto, hay una probabilidad de 10% que encuentres las mega piedras correctas a tus pokémon, ya que el 90% seria las megas piedras erróneas para tus pokémon - Luego de explicar las posibilidades de hallar.

\- Ah no puede ser - Respondió desanimada la castaña al ver que le costaría mucho encontrar la adecuada para sus pokémon - Y como encuentro las mega piedras del 10%.

\- Esa probabilidad es usando el mega brazalete - Le mostró sacando una mega piedra - Esta es la mega piedra de Aerodactyl se llama "Aerodactylita" ahora ponte tu piedra llave y veras a que me refiero.

\- Mi mega brazalete - Se pregunto la castaña mientras se lo ponía en su muñeca del brazo, de pronto la piedra llave empezó a brillar al estar cerca de la mega piedra - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- El mega brazalete además de hacer la mega evolución de los pokémon también puede rastrear las mega piedras al estar a una distancia cercana - Entonces guardo la mega piedra mientras le explicaba del funcionamiento de la piedra llave - La potencia del brillo de la piedra, demostrada a que distancia te encuentras de una.

\- Bien... aunque me demore en hallar la mega piedra de mi pokémon te agradezco por la información de como hallarlo - Respondió un poco animada al saber como encontrarlo.

\- (Has madurado mucho en comprender las cosas May) - Se dijo al notar el cambio de la castaña al recordarla cuando no podía ni siquiera intentar solucionar un problema, como ocurrió en la cueva Granito cuando se separo de sus compañeros - May es momento que te lleve a tu hogar, ya debe haber terminado de poner el combustible al avión.

\- Gracias por la ayuda de la piedra llave Steven - Se levanto de su asiento mientras seguía a Steven afuera del establecimiento para irse de nuevo en el avión - (Es momento de volver a casa).

En la misma cuidad más en especifico en la empresa Devon, donde estaban los científicos desarrollando artefactos nuevos para el uso de los entrenadores y desarrollaban las máquinas para futuros proyectos.

\- Bien ya falta poco para el uso oficial del nuevo funcionamiento que superada a la pokénav - Dijo con emoción el científico que mostraba el nuevo artefacto a sus compañeros como al director de la empresa.

\- Ya tenemos el nombre del nuevo artefacto su nombre será "Multinav" el maravilloso uso adecuado para los nuevos entrenadores que no les constará mucho al comprender sus geniales usos - Dijo otro científico que leía los detalles del artefacto.

\- Excelente trabajo muchachos con la "Multinav" en funcionamiento, muy pronto podemos ya dar el aviso oficial de su uso para los entrenadores - Exclamo alegré el director de la empresa al saber que el artefacto estará ya terminado.

\- Señor Stone, tiene una llamada urgente del centro espacial de cuidad Mossdeep - Le dijo la secretaria del edificio avisando de la llamada.

\- Disculpen señores tengo que contestar una llamada - Entonces se dirigió al teléfono de la pared al contestar la llamada - Sucede algo en el cohete.

\- No Señor Stone, no se trata del cohete.

\- Entonces de que trata la llamada urgente.

\- Se trata de algo muy grave, que solo usted puede ser avisado primero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Señor tómelo con calma lo que le voy a decir, hemos confirmado el avista miento de un meteorito que se acerca a la corteza terrestre de la Tierra exactamente a la región de Hoenn en la ruta 131 al sudoeste de cuidad Sootopolis.

\- Estas seguro de esto.

\- Si señor lo hemos confirmado incluso sabemos el día del impacto.

\- ¿Cuando sera el impacto del meteorito hacia la Tierra?

\- Sera a partir de 7 días, 8 horas y 6 minutos exactamente.

\- Esto es grave debemos solucionar el problema cuanto antes.

\- Hemos investigado acerca del meteorito y hemos encontrado la solución.

\- Y ¿Cual es la solución?

\- Tenemos que usar el proyecto "Energía Infinita".

\- Tan grave es el asunto para tener que usarlo.

\- Me temo que si, la longitud del tamaño del meteorito es grande de lo común es como si "algo" lo hubiera traído apropósito hacia la Tierra.

\- Esta bien lo usaremos, pero necesito que esperen hasta que este lista.

\- Esta bien Señor Stone ahora corto.

\- Esto es muy grave, debo llamar a Steven acerca del asunto - Con esto se fue directo a su oficina par no llamar la atención del grupo acerca de la gran catástrofe que vendría.

En cuidad Petalburgo se encontraba el avión descendiendo a tierra firme, luego de una exitosa aterrizarse May bajaba del avión mientras este volvía a subir.

\- Gracias por tráeme Steven - Respondió la castaña mientras agitaba la mano.

\- A sido bueno hablar contigo May, debes prometer cuidar bien el mega brazalete que te entregue - Le dijo mientras la castaña solo sonreía.

\- Descuida esta en buenas manos - Respondió contenta hasta el avión se fue del lugar para luego tocar el mega brazalete de su muñeca - ¡Bien es hora de volver a casa!

Entonces May fue corriendo emocionada a su cuidad natal la trayectoria no era lejos a tan solo 15 minutos había llegado a su hogar que era el gimnasio pokémon de la cuidad.

\- Han pasado tanto tiempo, desde que estuve en casa - Respondió animada mientras tocaba la puerta, espero unos segundos hasta que abrió la puerta su madre Caroline.

\- May has vuelto - Exclamo feliz su madre al ver de nuevo a su hija.

\- Es bueno verte mamá - Respondió al instante para luego abrazarla siendo correspondida por su madre por el tiempo en el que no estuvo.

\- Oye mamá que es lo que ocu... ¡May has vuelto! - Dijo el hermano menor de la castaña.

\- Es bueno verte Max - Dijo luego de separarse del abrazo de su madre para luego abrazar a su hermano - Veo que has crecido un poco, ahora ya no eres tan enano.

\- De nuevo comienzas con eso May, es bueno saber que sigues siendo la misma - Expreso su hermano al ver de nuevo a May pero luego ver lo que tenía en su muñeca - ¿Es ese brazalete tan extraño que llevas May?

\- Ah esto - Dijo levantando la muñeca de su brazo mostrando a su hermano y a su madre - Este es la piedra llave que me dio Steven luego de tener un entrenamiento especial de 6 meses.

\- Es genial tienes uno de los objectos más raros de la región - Dijo Max emocionado al ver una piedra llave en persona - May eso significa que puedes mega evolucionar.

\- Bueno acerca de eso... - De pronto se empezó a rasca la cabeza nerviosamente - No puede mega evolucionar si no tengo una mega piedra.

\- Vaya ya me suponía que te faltaría algo - Dijo cruzando los brazos decepcionado de su hermana.

\- ¡Oye por lo menos ya tengo una piedra llave! - Exclamo enojada poniendo nervioso a su hermano que se oculto atrás de su madre.

\- Esta May pero no te pongas tan violenta - Dijo Max tratando de evitar una golpe de su hermana.

\- Lo dejare por esta vez solo porque he vuelto de un buen humor, además ya habrá tiempo suficiente para buscar la mega piedra de mis pokémon - Dijo ya calmada mientras se acercaba a su madre - ¿Donde se encuentra mi papá?

\- Pues me encuentro detrás de ti May - Respondió atrás de la castaña que al voltear ella vio que se trataba de su padre Norman.

\- ¡Papá! - Dijo feliz May que al verlo lo abrazo tierna mente a su progenitor.

\- Veo que has madurado en tu viaje May - Dijo Norman que aún seguía abrazado de la castaña para cuando se separaron vio también el brazalete - Veo que Steven ya te entrego la piedra llave estoy orgulloso de ti May has logrado conseguirlo con éxito.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Entonces ya lo sabías papá - Dijo asombrada al escuchar de que sabía de su entrenamiento especial.

\- No solamente papá también nosotros lo sabíamos - Dijo Max que al igual que su padre y su madre sabían al respecto del asunto.

\- May, cuando estuviste ausente este tiempo, Steven vino a nuestra casa a avisarnos que estarías en un entrenamiento en una isla... al principio nos negamos y queríamos ir por ti a recogerte pero luego Steven dijo que debíamos confiar en ti, ya que no eras la misma desde que comenzaste tu viaje... luego de una charla larga al final aceptamos con la condición que te trajera de vuelta.

\- Ya veo eso lo explica el regreso - Logro entender lo sucedido para luego ver a su familia - ¡Gracias por confiar en mi!

\- Bueno ahora que la familia esta reunida debemos celebrar el regreso de May - Dijo Caroline contenta al ver de nuevo a su familia.

\- ¡Enserio! ¡Que bien ya quiero disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de mamá! - Exclamo emocionada con un brillo en los ojos al escuchar.

\- Veo que lo glotona no se te a quitado May - Dijo con tono de burla Max pero observa con miedo al como su hermana se acercaba a él.

\- ¡AHORA VERAS MAX! - Dijo furiosa la castaña que corría a hacia su hermano y este al verla empezó a correr por su vida.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda! - Dijo Max que huía de su hermana furiosa por toda la casa.

\- Es bueno ver que nuestros hijos no han cambiado con el pasar de los años, aun son como los recuerdo cuando eran unos niños - Dijo Norman con nostalgia al ver como se llevaban sus hijos.

\- Estas en lo cierto cariño - Dijo Caroline de la misma forma mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar para la bienvenida de May.

En el avión donde se encontraba Steven este leía información acerca de las mega piedras que descubrió pero entonces suena su teléfono que al ver quién se trataba decidió contestar.

\- Padre que ocurre para que me llames.

\- Steven ha surgido algo grave.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Un meteorito viene acercándose a la región y el tiempo en el que impacte sera en una semana.

\- Esto es malo, pero para que necesitas mi ayuda.

\- Debes venir a mi oficina, ahí te explicare los asuntos y necesito que traigas a Brendan contigo necesitaremos de su ayuda también.

\- Si quieres que traiga a Brendan solo puede significar que necesitas el poder de la mega evolución.

\- Si ya lo tienes claro entonces no necesitas saber más información luego te lo diré.

\- Bien adiós padre - Al cortar la llamada decidió cambiar el rumbo que tenía previsto - Cambia el lugar nos iremos a pueblo Raíz chica.

Luego de lo ocurrido el avión fue directo hacia un nuevo rumbo, era de noche en un lugar desconocido y sitio también desconocido se observaba a unos sujetos encapuchados que iban a adentrarse en una bodega abandonada la razón desconocida, al esperar unos minutos se observo que alguien se acercaba los sujetos se pusieron alerta pero luego de reconocer a la persona se relajaron.

\- Veo que han traído lo que les pedí muchachos - Dijo una chica con tono burlón acercándose a los sujetos.

\- Hemos cumplido con sus ordenes jefa - Respondió uno de los sujetos mientras le entregaba una caja tapada con una manta.

\- Vaya vaya lo han logrado, han sido unos buenos chicos - Exclamo la chica que al confirma que era se acerco a los sujetos para darles unas palma ditas en la cabeza como si fuese perros obedeciendo a su dueño.

\- Bien jefa ahora que tenemos que traer - Dijo otro de los sujetos para las siguientes ordenes de la chica.

\- Veamos... - Se puso pensativa la chica mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro - Ya se me ocurrió su siguiente encargo deben traerme las piedra llaves que tienen los entrenadores pokémon.

\- Entendido jefa nosotros nos encargaremos del resto - Luego de eso los sujetos se retiraron del lugar para dejar sola a la chica.

\- Vaya al fin cumplieron con parte del encargo solo queda esperar que el resto hayan terminado con los otros preparativos - Dijo la chica que pataleaba una lata para distraerse un rato.

\- Whis mur - Exclamo el pokémon que salió luego que los sujetos se marcharan.

\- Mira Felicia ya hemos tenemos las mega piedras - Exclamo contenta al mostrarle a su pokémon la caja que estaba tapada en una manta que al sacarla se vio que contenía una cantidad de mega piedras.

\- ¡Whis mur! - Exclamo feliz el pokémon al ver lo contenta que estaba la chica.

\- Ahora debemos dar marcha al siguiente plan que es obtener las piedra llave de los entrenadores pokémon - Dijo segura la chica mientras su pokémon se preocupaba - No te preocupes Felicia soy demasiada fuerte para que unos simples entrenadores me venzan.

\- Whis - Exclamo ya aliviada el pokémon a escuchar las palabras de la chica.

\- Es momento de que haga mi propia jugada - Luego de decir eso mostró una mirada decidida - A llegado el tiempo de que cumpla con mi objetivo... no eso suena muy clásico en una película... destino si eso suena más cool.

A empezado los planes de Zinnia que ocurrida en el lazo de tiempo de la catástrofe, que pasada con la región, quienes son esos sujetos misteriosos que trabajan para Zinnia solo puedo decir.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

Bien hasta queda el capitulo las cosas a empezado con un rumbo bien, si se preguntan por la aparición de Brendan este si hizo una aparición pequeña en las películas así que queda claro que si existe en el anime bueno comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)


	5. ¡La misión de May!

Hola gente vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, luego de superar lo ocurrido en el anime no me he desanimado en continuar con el capitulo, bien pues comencemos.

 ** _Capitulo 4: El proyecto "Energía Infinita", ¡La misión de May!_**

Era una noche fría y oscura alrededor de la once de la noche, en el trayecto Steven se dirigía a toda prisa al pueblo conocido como Raíz chica.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo? - Pregunto un poco apurado Steven al notar la terrible situación en lo que se encontraba.

\- Señor... ya estamos cerca de llegar al laboratorio - Le respondió mientras seguía conduciendo el avión.

\- Lo siento por pedirle demasiado pero es urgente que lleguemos rápido - Se calmo un poco mientras se sentaba en su asiento mientras veía el lugar a través de la ventana.

\- No tiene porque disculparse Señor, entiendo que el asunto es grave - Trato de ser razonable el conductor al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Steven.

\- Gracias por entenderlo - Dio una sonrisa aliviado mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

-...- Sin decir nada el conductor siguió con su trayecto hacia el pueblo.

Luego de un pequeño tiempo de 20 minutos, al fin habían llegado a su destino en donde el avión se empezó a aterrizar en un área abierta, luego de un exitoso aterrizarse el campeón de la región bajo para luego dirigirse al laboratorio del profesor Birch.

\- Bien ya he llegado - Dijo Steven jadeando de cansancio por la caminata apresurada que tuvo que a hacer, luego de llegar a la puerta del lugar empezó a tocar se espero un corto plazo de tiempo hasta que un ayudante del profesor abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ah, es usted Señor Steven! - Dijo impresionado el ayudante al ver al campeón en persona y a estas horas altas de la noche.

\- Lamento tocar la puerta a esta hora - Se disculpo Steven del ayudante para luego proceder a lo que venía - Me preguntaba si podría llamar a Brendan un momento es que necesito hablar con él.

\- ¡Ah! Lo lamento Señor Steven el joven Brendan se encuentra con el profesor investigando a los pokémon en el bosque cercano.

\- No se preocupe y gracias por decirme en donde están - Le agradeció al ayudante para luego irse al lugar donde le dijo que se encontraba actualmente.

El camino no era tan largo, ya que luego de un pequeño plazo se adentró al bosque donde le resultaba difícil localizar al chico por lo oscuro que se encontraba.

\- Esto se ve complicado, no tengo más opciones, ¡Sal Skarmory! - Entonces liberó a su pokémon volador mientras este esperaba ordenes del campeón - Skarmory necesito que encuentres a Brendan y al profesor Birch.

Con decir eso el pokémon fue a volar muy alto para tener una gran campo de visión del área, luego de un corto tiempo el pokémon pudo localizar su objetivo, que al instante baja para decirle a su entrenador de que los había encontrado.

\- Bien ya lo has encontrado Skarmory - Entonces el pokémon asintió a lo dicho - Bien llévame donde están ellos.

Entonces el pokémon voló muy alto de nuevo mientras Steven lo seguía.

En la parte del bosque estaban el profesor junto con un chico que llevaba puesto una gorra blanca, mientras ambos observaban a los pokémon salvajes en la oscuridad.

\- Bien los pokémon del bosque tienen un gran habita en cada zona del lugar - Dijo en voz baja oculto en las hierbas mientras observaba a un grupo de Zigzagoon descansando en un tronco de un árbol - Has tomado los apuntes Brendan.

\- Si, ya lo he tomado todo - Respondió el chico de nombre Brendan mientras anotaba todo en una libreta - Creó que has a sido mucho tiempo de investigar, Padre.

\- Tienes razón - Respondió mientras ambos se alejaban del lugar de descanso de los pokémon - Bien debemos volver al laboratorio.

\- Bien ya me estaba cansando de estar agachado toda la noche - Expreso cansado el chico mientras se sobaba las piernas que estaban entumecidas - Ya estoy mejor, es momento de ir...

De repente un pokémon bajaba del cielo acercándose a ambos que miraban extrañados por el pokémon, mientras que luego apareció alguien que era conocido por ambos.

\- Steven - Dijeron ambos al ver como se acercaba algo cansado por el recorrido que hizo.

\- Es bueno verlos chicos, has hacho un gran trabajo Skarmory - Luego de recuperar el aliento regreso al pokémon en su poké ball mientras se acercaba - Es bueno verlo profesor Birch y Brendan.

\- Es bueno verte Steven pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas? - Pregunto el profesor por la inesperada visita del campeón.

\- Bueno es algo importante que debo hablar con su hijo Brendan - Dijo dando los detalles de su encuentro.

\- Bueno Steven ¿Que es lo que ocurre? - Apareció Brendan que se acercaba.

\- Bredan, necesito que valla conmigo a cuidad Rustboro a surgido un problema - Trato de ser más discreto que no dar sospecha del verdadero asunto.

-...- El chico noto que el asunto era grave al ver como lo ocultaba Steven, viendo que algo esta ocurriendo en la región al tratar de buscarlo a estas horas - Bien lo entiendo Steven.

\- Gracias por aceptar venir Brendan - Decía mientras llamaba - Necesito que vengas a este lugar, ya te deje mi posición.

\- Padre, toma te dejo los apuntes - Le dijo mientras le entregaba la libreta - Regresare pronto hasta que solucione el problema.

\- No te preocupes Brendan, además eres un entrenador pokémon siempre debes ir viajando - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el chico se ponía su mochila.

Luego de un rato el avión de Steven apareció en el lugar mientras aterrizaba.

\- Bien es momento de irnos - Le dijo Steven avisando que debían partir.

\- Es hora de irme, nos vemos luego Padre - Le dijo mientras se iba al avión mientras el profesor solo lo veía irse pero entonces el chico se acerca a la ventana - ¡Espero poder ver esas nuevas actualizaciones de la pokédex!

\- ¡De eso no te preocupes Brendan, ya estamos cerca de acabar! - Le grito mientras el chico solo sonreía para luego perderse en el cielo.

Dentro del avión se veía a Steven sentando viendo algunos documentos del archivo.

\- Veo que aún sigues investigando sobre la mega evolución - Le dijo Brendan que se sentaba mientras veía los documentos.

\- Si, aún me falta descubrir algunas cosas referentes a la mega evolución - Respondió dejando los papeles en su lugar mientras veía al chico.

\- Steven, ahora que estamos solos necesito que me digas cual es el asunto importante - Dijo sin rodeos el chico posando su mirada al campeón que lucia un poco agitado por la pregunta tan directa.

\- Brendan siempre has sido un chico un poco apurado - Dijo un poco calmado mientras le iba a explicar lo ocurrido - Va a ocurrir una catástrofe a la región un meteorito se acerca a la Tierra alrededor de una semana y necesito que me ayudes a detenerlo.

Al decir el asunto puso un poco nervioso al chico al ver la calamidad que se acercaba en menos de una semana.

\- Comprendo - Expreso el chico sorprendido al entender el asunto para luego seguir preguntando - Sabes las causas de como se provoco el meteorito.

\- Aún no sabemos como ocurrió... pero sabemos como detenerlo.

\- Ya veo, entonces la solución se ir a la empresa Devon.

\- Exacto, ahí tenemos la información de como detener el meteorito.

\- Bien entonces será mejor que descanse hasta llegar a la cuidad.

\- Si, yo también debo descansar he tenido un día muy agitado.

Ambos descansan en el asiento mientras el avión lo llevaban a su destino.

En cuidad Petalburgo, en el hogar de May luego del festín que hicieron por su bienvenida en donde la castaña disfrutaba por cada deliciosa comida hecha por su madre, luego de terminar decidieron descansar luego de un gran día, todos excepto la castaña que estaba en el techo de su casa en pijama mientras veía el cielo.

\- May, acaso no puedes dormir - Le dijo su hermano Max que se acercaba a la ventana.

\- No es eso Max - Le dijo mientras lo veía - Solo estaba pensando en como será mi vida ahora con la mega evolución.

\- No creó que cambies en nada, solo seras la misma de siempre con una piedra llave - Le dijo sin medir las consecuencias ya que vio como su hermana lo veía con una mirada maliciosa.

\- Veo que aún quieres que siga con la tortura hermano - Le respondió un poco molesta pero luego suspira ya que no quiere iniciar una pelea, tranquilizando a Max - Yo me refiero a la responsabilidad que tengo a ser portadora de la mega evolución.

\- Ahora lo entiendo - Analizo Max del asunto de su hermana, así que pensó en una manera de explicar sin tener que hacerla enfadar - Bien May, solo debes seguir siendo la misma... digo aunque tengas una responsabilidad no debes cambiar en tu actitud... digo que sigue siendo la misma May eso siempre fue tu más grande logro que has hecho en tu viaje.

\- ¡Max! - Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él asustan dolo.

\- Disculpa May si di...- Paró de decir al ver como su hermana lo abrazaba.

\- Gracias Max, sabes tenía un poco de dudas al respecto sobre la mega evolución, pero tienes razón eso no es motivo para que cambie, desde luego solo debo creer en mi - Respondió animada May al solucionar su problema para luego dejar de abrazarlo mientras bostezaba de repente - Ah... bueno ya debo irme a dormir, nos vemos mañana Max.

\- Ahhhhh - Suspiro mientras veía a su hermana irse a su cuarto - Veo que al fin soluciono su problema, ya que esa es la actitud de May después de todo.

Luego de aquella conversación de los hermanos ambos se fueron a dormir para el día siguiente día.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 5 a.m. el amanecer tocaba a la región, en cuidad Rustboro en la empresa Devon el avión de Steven aterrizaba cerca del lugar ya terminado el recorrido.

\- Señor, ya hemos llevado - Dijo el piloto avisando que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Bien debemos ir a la empresa Brendan - Dijo Steven luego de que ambos estaban ya levantados luego del aviso - Ahí se explicada al respecto del asunto que dije ayer.

\- Bien - Solo dijo Brendan mientras salia del avión junto con el campeón.

Ambos entraban a la empresa luego de verificar su ingreso así que subiendo al ascensor, donde luego se fueron a una sala del lugar donde estaba el Padre de Steven sentado en su escritorio.

\- Al fin han venido - Dijo el Señor Stone al verlos pasar mientras Steven cerraba la puerta - Pueden tomar asiento.

\- Bien dinos el asunto del meteorito - Dijo Steven que se sentó para luego preguntar la necesidad del asunto.

\- Bien como están juntos, tengo que pedir su ayuda para solucionar el problema del meteorito y para eso necesito que usen la mega evolución para aumentar el poder del proyecto "Energía Infinita".

\- ¿Energía Infinita? - Se pregunto Brendan al escuchar sobre ese proyecto - ¿Que hacer realmente?

\- Bien debo decirte acerca del proyecto - Entonces viendo a ambos comenzó a explicar sobre lo que trataba en realidad - Hace mucho tiempo en la región de Kalos, se supo de una extraña máquina que logró terminar la guerra de una forma despiadada, por lo cual los habitantes de la región decidieron ocultar los hechos, pero mi Padre el anterior dueño de la empresa logró averiguar sobre esa extraña energía en donde llevo el crecimiento de la empresa, por eso decidimos usar la energía de una forma más pacifica y actualmente se usa como energía de emergencia.

\- Así que usa energía de la antigua máquina que ocurrió en Kalos - Le dijo Brendan al escuchar del asunto - Pero ¿Para que necesita de la mega evolución?

\- Eso se debe a que la energía de la mega evolución y la energía de la máquina son idénticas - Respondió Steven serio mientras Brendan escuchaba asombrado del asunto.

\- Co-Como es posible que sean idénticas - Trato de que le den una explicación.

\- Aún no sabemos el motivo de la igualdad... pero es suficiente saber que esas energías guardan relación alguna - Dijo el Señor Stone mientras le entregaba los documentos - Esto necesito que hagan para llevar a cabo el proyecto.

\- Ya veo necesitarás la energía de nosotros que somos usuarios de la mega evolución, Padre esto tomada días hasta que llene lo suficiente.

\- Eso lo sé Steven, pero no tenemos de más opción que hacerlo por el bien de la región.

\- Bueno veo que esto sera peligroso de hacer, si absorbe la energía de la mega evolución... pero no tenemos más alternativa que intentarlo antes de que el meteorito impacte - Razono Brendan al aceptar el proyecto.

\- Lamento mucho por lo que le pido, pero se los agradezco mucho por aceptarlo.

\- No tienes que hacer eso Padre, ahora debemos actuar de inmediato - Dijo Steven mientras se preparaba para irse pero la voz de su padre lo detiene.

\- Steven debo hablar algo contigo.

\- Brendan puedes esperar en el avión un rato.

\- No te preocupes estaré esperando en el avión, no tardes demasiado - Luego de irse de la sala dejando a ambos Stone solos comenzaron a hablar.

-Muy bien Padre que tienes que decirme.

\- Antes de comenzar con el proyecto, quiero que traigas unos fragmentos de meteorito que se encuentra en la cueva Granito.

\- Ya entiendo es para usarlo en la conexión interdimensional del sistema del proyecto.

\- Exacto necesito que lo traigas para comenzar con el funcionamiento del cohete.

\- No te preocupes dejaré que otra persona se encargue de traerte los fragmentos mientras yo voy con Brendan al reuní energía para el sistema.

\- ¿Otra persona? Steven sabes que nadie se puede enterar del asunto del meteorito.

\- No te preocupes de eso Padre, tengo a alguien de confianza mientras me voy al centro espacial para continuar con el asunto de la energía.

\- ¿Quien es esa persona?

\- Se trata de alguien que ya conoces y además es una portadora de la mega evolución.

\- No me digas que es May... pero ella no a logrado controlar al 100% la mega evolución por eso no la llame junto con Brendan para que venga.

\- Eso ya lo se, May aún no esta calificada para empezar a usar la mega evolución pero puede ayudar haciendo encargos sin saber del asunto del meteorito.

\- Entonces piensas ocultase el asunto de la tragedia.

\- Si... conociendo a May no creó que lo tome bien, si le decimos de lo ocurrido pero no podemos tener más retraso por eso solo traerá los fragmentos del meteorito.

\- Entiendo, entonces mandadas a May a traer los fragmentos que necesitamos.

\- Si ella es una chica confiable, además ella no permitirá que algo malo le ocurra la mega piedra que le di ya que ella lo prometió.

En cuidad Petalburgo era una mañana tranquila, bueno no tan tranquilo ya que la casa de May se oía los gritos de ella corriendo por toda la casa mientras perseguía a un pokémon que corría huyendo de la chica.

\- ¡Devuélveme el mega brazalete! ¡VIGOROTH! - Exclamo molesta mientras perseguía al pokémon de tipo normal que tenia su piedra llave.

Luego de aquella penoso momento para ella, logro recuperar su piedra llave mientras se reunía con su familia para desayunar.

\- Vaya May ya has logrado tener de vuelta tu mega brazalete - Se impresiono Max al ver como su hermana había alcanzado la velocidad del pokémon.

\- Si lo logré recuperar - Dijo mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello que estaba desordenado por el alboroto que hizo al correr.

\- May debes tener cuidado con esa piedra llave, es un objeto muy importante que no se debe perder por nada en el mundo - Dijo en tono de reprocho a su hija que bajaba la miraba avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

\- Lo siento Papá, prometo no volver a perder mi mega brazalete - Expreso con vergüenza por ser descuidada al dejarlo en su mesa de noche que luego ser quitado por el pokémon de su padre y fue como comenzó esta persecución - (Debo ser más cuidadosa ya llevo un día como usuaria y casi se me pierde la piedra llave).

En eso se oye una noticia en la televisión que salía de un evento que parecía promocionar.

\- Estimados tele-videntes tenemos un gran aviso que dar, el centro espacial de cuidad Mossdeep dará una promoción de ir a ver la magnifica lluvia de meteoritos que procede de la constelación de Litleo donde se llevada a cabo en la región de Hoenn para tener una grata bienvenida al centro espacial que tendrá una gran vista de este bello momento, así que los esperamos - Luego de decir el aviso se cambió a otras noticias.

\- Una lluvia de meteoritos - Dijo impresionada May que se veía contenta al igual que emocionada - Eso solo será un gran momento de contemplarlo en vivo.

\- Seria interesante verlo pero creó que no podre, por mi posición de líder pero ustedes pondría ir juntos a cuidad Mossdeep, después de todo ya habían ido antes.

\- Es una buena idea Papá, no estas de acuerdo May.

\- Me parece genial la idea, aunque.

\- ¿Que ocurre May?

\- Tendré que ser tu niñera para no perderte de vista - Comento riendo la castaña.

\- Si como fueras una gran cuidadora, si hace poco perdiste tu piedra llave - Dijo con una mirada retadora a su hermana.

\- ¡¿Que dijistes?! - Respondió enojada la castaña mientras ambos hermanos se miraba retadora mente.

\- (Comenzamos de nuevo) - Suspiro Norman al ver como sus hijos empezarían a discutir, pero de pronto aparece Caroline avisando a la familia.

\- May tienes una llamada Steven - Le comunico su madre a la castaña que al instante dejo su pelea con su hermano para acercarse a su madre.

\- Gracias Mamá , esta vez te salvaste Max - Luego de eso fue directo a contestar la llamada que luego de un momento apareció Steven en la pantalla - Steven hola como has estado.

\- May es bueno verte de nuevo, pero la razón por la que te llame es que quiero que me ayudes en una misión importante - Le dijo mientras la castaña lo veía.

\- ¿Una misión? - Se pregunto al escuchar lo que dijo el campeón.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

Hola gente aquí en vuelto con un este capitulo, bien espero que disfruten el capitulo que a comenzado a ponerse en la trama bien comente que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	6. ¡El pescador fanático!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de la compañía de "Pokémon Company", yo solo uso a los personajes para crear esta historia.

 ** _Capitulo 5: Volviendo a viajar en Hoenn, ¡El pescador fanático!_**

\- ¿Una misión? - Se pregunto al escuchar lo que dijo el campeón.

\- Si May necesito que me hagas un encargo urgente - El campeón trataba de dar la información correspondiente a la coordinadora para cumplí con el pedido.

Para la castaña le resultaba un tanto extraño ese encargo, ya que en primera recién volvía a su hogar luego de viajar y entrenar en un lazo de tiempo de 1 año y medio, aunque aún con la duda de ese encargo tuvo que buscar para que motivo.

\- Steven ¿Qué clase de "encargo" es lo que debo traerte? - Le pregunto el motivo de la misión que le había otorgado de forma inesperada.

El campeón de Hoenn se sorprendió de gran manera por la astucia de la chica ya que no esperaba explicaciones sobre la petición que le estaba haciendo.

\- May la razón es que necesito encuentres unos fragmentos de meteorito que se encuentran en la cueva Granito donde nos conocimos para entregarlo al centro espacial de Cuidad Mossdeep.

\- ¿Fragmentos de Meteoritos? - Aquel encargo le pareció curioso ya que sabia que a Steven le fascinaba descubrir rocas pero en un momento así le pareció sospechoso - (A no se que... claro como no lo sospeche desde un principio)

\- Sucede algo May - Entablo la conversación al ver como la castaña estaba como meritando al respecto hasta que de pronto vio como ella lo veía de una manera cercana.

\- Steven ya se que me ocultas algo - Respondió de manera acusativo la chica de ojos azules sabiendo el asunto del campeón.

\- De que te has enterado - Aún estaba sorprendido de la respuesta tan acusada de la chica que temía que halla descubierto la tragedia que se acercaba.

\- No te hagas, se muy bien la razón por lo que me pides, es por el meteorito que se acerca a la región ¿no?

No podría imaginarse que la castaña hubiera sabido de la catástrofe que vendría en una semana, antes que se enterada de lo ocurrido.

\- Que pasa Steven te ves impresionado de que me enterada del secreto que ocultabas.

\- May no sabría que decirte, pensé que lo tomarías de una manera alarmada al enterarte de la situación que se encuentra la región.

\- Vamos no es para tanto, para que te alarmes si solo es para ver la lluvia de meteoritos.

Entonces surgió un silencio en el lugar de la conversación, tomaron un par de minutos hasta que Steven comprendió lo que se refería.

\- Ah...estas hablando del observatorio de la lluvia de meteoritos que se hará en el centro espacial.

\- Claro era muy obvio tu llamada - La situación volvía a ser la misma, al describir que aún May no se enteraba del verdadero asunto que sucedía en la región.

\- Vaya May me has pillado por sorpresa - Trato de fingí sorpresa alguna, mientras la castaña aún creía en sus palabras dichas.

\- Ya ves Steven no deberías subestimar mi intelecto al misterio - Exclamo orgullosa al "descubrir" lo que ocultaba.

\- Bien ahora que las cosas ya quedaron claras, aceptarías la misión de conseguirme los fragmentos que necesito en el centro espacial.

\- No te preocupes déjame esto a cargo - Respondió apoyando su mano en su pecho en modo de confianza en cumplir el encargo dado.

\- Bien entonces te dejo el encargo en tus manos.

\- No tan rápido Steven antes quiero pedirte un favor por hacerte el encargo - De pronto May se le noto una sonrisa mientras seguía en la practica - Podrías conseguirme entradas para el observatorio del centro espacial.

\- (Ya se hacia raro que aceptara tan fácilmente sin pedir algo a cambio) - Se noto impresionado por la manera ingeniosa de devolver un favor a cambio, así que sabiendo lo que pedía este solo debía aceptar - De acuerdo May si me consigues lo que te estoy pidiendo te daré las entradas del evento del centro espacial.

\- Es bueno hacer tratos contigo Steven jejeje.

\- Espera May debes traerlo en menos de 2 días ya que es importante tenerlo a tiempo.

\- No te preocupes te lo entregare, además te comunicare por el pokégear cuando consiga esos fragmentos de meteorito.

\- Bien te deseo suerte May.

Luego de terminar con la llamada la coordinadora pokémon sabia que debía estar preparada para viajar de nuevo por la región en busca del pedido de Steven.

Entonces comenzó a preparar sus cosas mientras preparaba su ropa de viaje que había dejado lavado en el anterior día mientras veía unos segundo las poké ball que llevaba decidiendo que dejar ya que contaba con 7 pokémon, así que luego de una difícil elección se fue de su cuarto rumbo a bajar por las escaleras contenta en eso su familia la vio con su ropa de viaje sabiendo que se iría.

\- ¿May a donde vas? - Su hermano pregunto primero al notarla que llevaba sus cosas, ella solo dirigió su mirada a su familia con gran alegria.

\- He decidido partir a pueblo Dewford a cumplir un encargo de Steven - Dio una respuesta simple mientras se iba acercando a su familia especialmente a su hermano - Ten Max te dejo al cuidado de Skitty cuídala mientras vuelva de cumplir del encargo.

\- Esta bien Max lo cuidare - Respondió mientras recibía la pokéball en sus manos, mientras sus padres veía que de nuevo se iría su preciada hija.

\- Espero que te valla bien en tu viaje - Respondió Norman deseándole suerte a su hija mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa diciendo que estaría bien.

\- Gracias papá ¡Ah casi lo olvido! Podrías entregarme el pokégear lo necesito para el viaje - Entonces para sorpresa de ella su Padre ya tenia dicho artefacto en sus manos.

\- Sabia que lo necesitarías en tu viaje por eso lo tenia ya listo - Le entrego el pokégear mientras May ya estaba lista para partir en su viaje.

\- Gracias Papá, bien con esto ya estoy lista para salir - Se dijo mientras lo ponía en su mochila de atrás para luego ver a su madre que se notaba un poco triste por el hecho de volver a irse, aún así la castaña comprendía su preocupación entonces solo se le ocurrió darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Mamá no debes preocuparte, ya he madurado desde mi viaje, estaré bien he superado incluso mi temor a los pokémon por eso ahora soy una nueva May alguien que confía en los pokémon y cree en si misma por eso ya no es necesario la preocupación.

Su madre Caroline vio como su hija tenia una mirada segura así que ya comprendía que ya no era su pequeña niña, solo se mantuvo viéndola por un rato hasta que dirigió hablar.

\- Tienes razón May, es momento de que sigas en tu camino - Le sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija como despedida duro unos minutos hasta que llego la hora de irse.

En la puerta de salida se veía como May se preparaba para irse mientras su familia estaba viéndola partir del lugar.

\- ¡Suerte May espero que vengas a ver la lluvia de meteoritos con nosotros! - Grito fuerte Max a su hermana que se encontraba lejos de su ubicación para suerte ella lo escucho al levantar su mano agitándolo dado por hecho que lo cumpliría.

Así que luego May se perdió en el camino mientras su familia entraba de nuevo a su hogar, todo parecía tranquilo pero el grito de Caroline retumbo en la sala como si algo habría ocurrido.

\- ¿Que ocurre cariño? - Se noto la preocupación del líder de gimnasio, al notar como su esposa lucia preocupada de algo.

\- Se trata de May - Dijo tajante Caroline con cara preocupada.

\- Que ocurre con May mamá - Incluyo Max preocupado que era lo que ocurría con su hermana hasta que su madre traía una caja de cartón dando confusión a ambos por saber de que trataba esa preocupación.

\- Es que se me olvido darle a May su nueva ropa que le tenia preparada para cuando volviera a viajar - Entonces Caroline sostenía en sus manos una caja que traía un traje rojo con uno short blanco incluido una nueva mochila.

Para ambos hombres de la casa solo tuvieron una gota en la nuca por pensar que seria algo grave, ya que sabían que Caroline exageraba en algunas cosas.

\- Con la preocupación que tuve al enterarme que May se iba de nuevo, se me olvido por completo de su nuevo traje - Se noto apenada al posar su mano en su mejilla por no entregarle a tiempo a May.

\- No te preocupes cariño, cuando vuelva May ya le podrás entregar su nuevo traje - Dijo animando a su esposa que lucia triste, dando resultado volviendo a ser animada.

\- Tienes razón, se lo entregaré cuando vuelva - Entonces fue a guardar la caja en el cuarto de la castaña en especifico en la cama para luego cerrar la puerta mientras se reunía con su familia de nuevo sabiendo que la volvería a ver.

En las afueras de cuidad Petalburgo, May se aventuraba en el bosque de nuevo esta vez mostraba nostalgia al cruzar por el mismo camino se mostraba la emoción mientras seguía el paso hasta su destino en especifico, ya que solo había alguien que podría llevarle a pueblo Dewford y se trataba del Señor Briney que los había llevado en el pasado.

Luego de un gran trayecto donde tuvo uno que otro retraso como encontrarse con pokémon salvaje, entrenadores y otras más, logrando llegar hasta la ruta 104 donde pudo llegar antes de la anochecer ya que le demoro bastante tiempo por lo dicho anteriormente al rato visualizo el hogar del Señor Briney que con ánimos fue corriendo para pedirle que la llevará de nuevo.

\- Al fin he llegado - Se dijo sonriente al llegar, así que si más preámbulos fue directo a la puerta pero antes de tocar pudo divisar una nota en la puerta que resultaba ser un aviso para cuando lo leyó se llevo una gran sorpresa que no esperaba.

"Estimados visitantes si han venido por un pequeño viaje por mar temo decirle que ahora me encuentro ocupado al aceptar el cargo de capitán honorífico en el crucero del Ferry S.S. Marea, hasta nuevo aviso regresare para volver a mi labor"

Atentamente el Señor Briney

\- No puede ser - Cayo rendida al enterarse de la mala noticia mientras ahora tenia un problema que era llegar a su destino de otra manera.

Así que luego de lo ocurrido la coordinadora pokémon se quedo en la orilla del mar mientras observaba el atardecer, trataba de encontrar una solución uno que otra idea se le ocurría unas malas otras peores hasta que se canso de pensar.

\- Ah... no me queda de otra que ir con ayuda de un pokémon - De su mano sostenía una poké ball que contenía a su pokémon de agua, ya estaba lista para usarlo hasta que la voz de alguien la detiene.

\- ¡Detente! - Grito a lo lejos un chico de 16 años que vestía como un pescador ya que se le veía llevar una caña de pesca con ropa simple que consista con unos short cortos y un polo blanca típico de los pescadores que luego de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba May que al verla este le regaño - ¡Oye no deberías meterte en el mar cuando va ser de noche!

Aquel tono no le agrado para nada aún viniendo de un desconocido que guardo su poké ball para encarar con el chico que la había regañado.

\- ¡A que viene esa forma de hablarme! - Le respondió enojada por la forma de hablarle, él chico no se intimido a la amenaza de la castaña solo se limito a señalar arriba.

\- Deberías saber que no es bueno meterse a mar abierto cuando se produce tormentas en esta época más aún cuando es de noche - Aquel chico solo se limito a avisarle - Si quieres arriesgarte a meterte en el mar solo terminadas ahogada, bueno nos vemos.

\- Es-Espera dices en serio - Solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta de un "si" - Ah... no podre ir a pueblo Dewford.

Aquel chico veía a la chica lamentándose de su desdicha, el chico solo se limito a observar hasta que decidió dejarla sola ya que no podía perder el tiempo.

\- Espera un momento - Entonces al ver al chico que se detenía sin voltearse decidió preguntarle algo - Sabes donde puedo encontrar un barco de transporte.

\- No hay muchos últimamente, solo el señor que vivía en esa pequeña casa era el único que transportaba a los visitantes a otro lugar.

\- Tal como me lo temía - Se desilusiono al saber que no había otro barco además del Señor Briney pero luego vio al chico con detenimiento - Tu tienes un barco que pueda llevarme.

\- Si tengo uno - Aquella respuesta le dio una luz de esperanza a May por encontrar un transporte marítimo pero aquel chico se quedo extrañado al verla.

\- Entonces podrías llevarme al pueblo Dewford.

\- No.

Aquella respuesta rompió la única luz de esperanza que tenia dejándola de piedra por la negación.

\- Porque no puedes llevarme, si es por dinero puedo pagarte.

\- No es por el dinero, yo no soy un transportista solo lo uso para mi propia conveniencia personal - El chico se negaba de llevarla dando una razón para May esto parecía una tragedia.

\- Bien si no puedes ayudarme tendré que irme de otro modo - Para cuando se retiraba el chico noto algo particular en ella.

\- Eres May la coordinadora que participo en la copa Wallace en Sinnoh - Aquella interrogación le pareció rara para la chica por como sabía alguien de ella.

\- Si soy yo pero como sabes de mi - Trato de que le diera una explicación al chico del motivo por la que la reconocía que para su suerte iba a decirlo.

\- Al verte de cerca he recordado que estuviste en esa competición ya que lo vi en la tele.

\- Así que me reconoces por los concursos - Se emociono al saber que era popular en su región.

\- Claro si fuiste la que perdió con la coordinadora Dawn en esa competencia.

Aquella respuesta la dejo un poco mal al saber que alguien la recodaba por sus derrotas que solo suspiro pesadamente mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

\- Así que solo me recuerdas por mi derrota.

\- En realidad solo te vi una vez ya que seguía los concursos por la coordinadora Dawn ya que soy fan de ella - Luego de que le explico el motivo de una forma tan abrumadora que solo pudo reír amargamente por su desdicha.

\- Así que solo me conoces por Dawn - Dijo de forma apagada ya que solo era conocida solo una vez.

\- Acaso conoces a Dawn - Pregunto de forma curiosa al saber si aquella chica la conocía.

\- Si la conozco somos amigas - Dijo de igual manera mientras trataba de seguir adelante de su camino pero fue detenida por el chico que la veía emocionado.

\- Y por que no lo dijiste antes, con gusto podre llevarte a tu destino en mi barco - Respondió de forma alegre el chico dando como resultado positiva en la chica.

\- ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! - Aún no se creía que de la nada la aceptada tan fácil.

\- Lo digo enserio cual quien amiga de Dawn es bienvenido en mi barco.

Entonces May al final tuvo suerte al conocer alguien que era un fan de su amiga Dawn, así que luego de caminar por un pequeño rato llego a una pequeña casa que resultaba ser la casa del chico.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, me gustaría saber como te llamas - Trato de saber el nombre del chico que la estaba ayudando en el viaje.

\- Soy Thomas.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Thomas.

Luego de presentarse el chico llamado Thomas este le dijo que le esperada en la orilla que sacaba su barco para llevarla, así que haciendo caso se quedo esperando por un pequeño rato hasta que la compuerta de atrás de la casa de Thomas se abrió saliendo un barco que estaba en buen estado para viajar por el mar en tormentas.

\- Bienvenida a mi barco maravilloso May - Se expreso Thomas de forma orgullosa que resultaba un poco arrogante al presentar su barco que era de color blanco con decoraciones en el exterior que le resulto un poco exagerado para ella.

\- Vaya barco Thomas - Respondió mientras pasaba adentro del barco que no era tan pequeño pero no tan grande aún así era cómodo.

\- Es momento de zarpar a cuidad Dewford - Exclamo de forma animado mientras conducía el barco que al instante se comenzó a mover para ir hacia su destino.

\- Fragmentos de meteorito halla voy - Dijo de la misma forma mientras se acercaba a ver el mar azul mientras empezaba a anochecer.

El camino de May en la búsqueda del meteorito estaba a tiempo de llegar mientras comenzaba a navegar junto con el pescador de nombre Thomas.

Mientras en otro lado en cuidad Mossdeep exactamente en el centro espacial, en una sala misteriosa se veía una gran máquina que parecía como un generador donde se encontraba unos científicos junto a Steven y Brendan que estaban en una sala privada.

\- Estas listo Brendan - Le pregunto de forma amigable mientras veía la máquina.

\- Crees que es buena idea que lo digas en un momento así - Respondió de forma tajante mientras era observado por los científicos - Esto puede resultar doloroso para nuestros pokémon si solo somos dos.

\- Tienes razón es por eso que tenemos 6 días para recargar a máximo la máquina - Explico mientras daba un suspiro preparándose.

\- Señor Stone estamos listo para comenzar con la extracción - Dijo uno de los científicos por el alta voz confirmando el inicio de la máquina.

\- De acuerdo a mi señal activarlo - Con eso ambos se preparaban para comenzar con su trabajo - Estas listo Brendan.

\- Estoy listo para comenzar - Respondió mientras sacaba su poké ball.

\- Sal Metagross.

\- Sal Swampert.

Ambos sacaron a sus pokémon que al instante sabiendo lo que debían hacer ingresaron cada uno en la capsula mientras esta se cerraba dejando a sus pokémon encerrados.

\- Bien es momento de comenzar con el proyecto - Entonces sostuvo su mega broche preparándose para iniciarlo.

\- Comencemos con esto máquina - Al igual que Steven, Brendan estaba preparado para activar su mega brazalete.

\- ¡Mega evolución! - Dijeron ambos activando la unión de las mega piedras de su pokémon que al instante emitieron un brillo para quedar transformados en su formas megas.

\- ¡Comiencen! - Dando ya la señal los científicos preparando la máquina para activar los rayos de ñas capsulas preparándose así el proyecto "Energía Infinita".

En esa misma noche solo se oía gritos desgarradores de los pokémon al igual que una intensa luz iluminaba en el centro espacial, pero sin saberlo había alguien que observaba lo sucedido.

En una zona desconocida se veía en el cielo una silueta de un dragón siendo montado por alguien, aquella persona resultaba ser Zinnia que estaba junto a su Whismur viendo la hermosa luna junto a las estrellas pero al rato empieza a sonar su dispositivo que por mala gana lo contesto.

\- ¿Quién es? Ah eres el que se encarga de vigilar el centro espacial - Se puso a recordar que había dejado a unos espías vigilar ese lugar - Espero que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpirme.

Entonces aquel sujeto le informo lo sucedió que provoco por primera vez enojo a Zinnia.

\- Entiendo sigue vigilando que tenga lo necesario para actuar - Luego de cortar la comunicación se vio como ella se mordía el labio mientras trataba de calmarse - Esos sujetos ya al comenzado con su maldito proyecto diabólico.

\- Whis mur - El pokémon se mostraba preocupado por la chica que mostraba ira en sus ojos pero al notar la chica que había provocado preocupación en el pokémon volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

\- Lo siento mucho Felicia, no debí preocuparte de esa manera soy una tonta me deje llevar por mis impulsos - Entonces volvió a ser la misma aliviando al pokémon - Debo darme prisa Felicia eso hombres malos han empezado a usar su arma de la perdición pero mientras este aquí debo impedir que lo consigan.

Aquellas palabras alegraron al pokémon mientras Zinnia mostraba una sonrisa para luego tocar el lomo de su pokémon dragón.

\- Salamance podrías llevarnos hacia la esa cueva ancestral - En respuesta el pokémon rugió fuerte volando a una gran velocidad alegrando a su entrenadora por su ayuda - Ya estoy cerca del primer paso de mi destino... siempre me he preguntado si habrá alguien que me detenga en mis planes jejeje que cosas digo eso solo pasa en las películas de acción... bien debo descansar antes de llegar.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

Hasta aquí con el capitulo que me he puesto con mucha inspiración al enterarme que Steven estará en la saga de equipo Flare bien como verán las cosas ahora comienzan a tomar en un desarrollo que llevara la pelea de ambos bandos comenten que les pareció el capitulo Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores jejeje. ;)


	7. ¡¿Un encuentro del destino!

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 6: Las pinturas del pasado, ¡¿Un encuentro del destino?!**_

Nos encontramos en el mar de la ruta 106 donde luego que nuestra coordinadora favorita junto con un pescador se embarcar hacia pueblo Dewford, donde a ser de noche el mar estaba hecha una furia ya que se notaba por la fuerza que daba al barco luego de pasado la furia del mar, volvía a la calma donde estaría ahora más tranquilo el viaje.

\- ¡Ya ves May si hubieras ido con tu pokémon ahora estarías en las profundidades del mar jajaja! - Exclamo contento Thomas que navegaba el barco mientras veía ahora más relajado luego de que las cosas se calmada que para pasar el rato trataba de hablar con la única que viajaba.

\- Si ya me los has dicho cada 10 minutos - Reclamo fastidiada que le hiciera recordar a cada rato el mismo tema que decidió esta vez preguntar para dejar de hablar de lo mismo - ¿Cuanto falta para llegar hacia el pueblo Thomas?

\- Tardaremos hasta que amanezca - Respondió tranquilo para luego ver como la castaña se retiraba llendo hacia adentro del barco - ¿A donde vas ahora?

\- Me iré a descansar hasta que lleguemos además estoy cansada de hablar de lo mismo, buenas noches Thomas - Se despidió elevando el brazo mientras entraba al lugar dejando solo al joven navegador.

\- Con esa actitud que tiene, no se me hace raro que perdiera con Dawn - Se dijo con una gota en la nuca siguiendo concretado en el rumbo del barco.

En el centro espacial se veía como aquella luz dejaba de emitirse ya parado el proyecto se observaba como los científicos se acercaba hacia los portadores de la mega evolución que se hallaban en el suelo luego de terminar el trabajo.

\- Señor Stone ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto unos de los científicos que lo ayudaba la igual que los otros ayudaban a Brendan.

\- Si me encuentro bien... - Le dijo el campeón que se levantaba con dificultad mientras regresaba a su pokémon mientras veía a los científicos - Como fue con la extracción.

\- Fue un éxito hemos obtenido el 20% de la energía para la máquina - Le explico de la situación en el que estaba el proyecto.

\- Bien eso significa que podremos descansar para el siguiente - Se dijo aliviado de escuchar mientras veía como el joven entrenador se recuperaba también luego de la extracción - Brendan debes descansar también ya que necesitas recuperar energías.

Brendan solo se limito a guardar a su pokémon para salir del lugar mientras veía por última vez la máquina para ir hacia afuera del centro espacial.

Luego de haber salido se quedo mirando el cielo mientras observaba el mega brazalete con mucho cuidado pensando en lo ocurrido con el proyecto y la mega evolución.

\- Que tanto piensas Brendan - El chico solo volteo para ver como Steven se acercaba mientras el chico seguía mirando el lugar de nuevo.

\- Steven - Dijo Brendan llamando la atención del campeón - Que sabes acerca de la energía de la mega evolución por lo cual es necesario para la máquina que estamos usando para detener el meteorito.

\- Aún no tengo mucha información acerca de la mega evolución, pero he descubierto que posee un poder sorprendente que podría usarse para otras cosas.

\- ¿Como que otras cosas? - Se pregunto al escucharlo.

\- Para ser una explicación más sencilla se debe a que el poder de la mega evolución puede tener un poder desconocido que aún no hemos descubierto hasta ahora, pero tiene como fundamento el crear algo o destruir dependiendo de como se use la energía.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al joven entrenador al averiguar el poder que llevaba la mega evolución, pero aún así eso no impidió en proseguir con su curiosidad de obtener más información.

\- Que más sabes de la mega evolución - Siguió preguntando al campeón.

\- Eso es todo lo que se, aún me falta descubrir más acerca de la mega evolución - Solo respondió eso al faltar más información del tema.

\- No te preocupes con lo que me has dicho puedo saber algo de lo que estamos haciendo con el poder que usamos en el proyecto - Respondió de forma calmada Brendan mientras se relajaba al saber algo de lo que estaba haciendo - Oye Steven ¿Cuando llegara esos fragmentos de meteorito que has dicho que falta para la máquina?

Aquella pregunta no se lo esperaba, ya que de igual manera estaba al saber cuando llegaría aquellos fragmentos que le encargo a cierta chica que mando.

\- Creo que llegaría mañana jejeje - Se dijo mientras recordaba a la castaña que había encargado.

\- Bien con los fragmentos que falta la región se salvará de su destrucción - Se dijo omitiendo el nerviosismo del campeón - Bien Steven me voy a descansar no he dormido toda la noche, nos vemos.

\- Si yo también me encuentro cansado luego de la extracción, nos vemos luego Brendan - Luego de decir eso ambos se fueron hacia los dormitorios que estaban en el centro espacial como cuartos especiales.

Mientras ambos entraban cada uno en su cuarto, Brendan aún tenia dudas al respecto sobre el proyecto que estaban haciendo así que luego de echarse en la cama solo miro por última vez el mega brazalete.

\- (Me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto) - Se dijo al ver como su pokémon sufría a la extracción al igual que él, ya que no se fiaba de que ese sea la única salvación de la región.

En el mar luego de terminar la noche ya estaba amaneciendo, mientras el joven Thomas cantaba alegré para distraerse de estar navegando solo, luego de un trayecto algo largo por fin había visto tierra a la vista.

\- ¡Al fin hemos llegado al pueblo! - Se dijo emocionado al verlo de cerca entonces poniéndose a detener el barco al fin - ¡Oye May ya hemos llegado!

No se escuchaba respuesta alguna de la castaña, así intento llamar una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna cansado un poco de la paciencia del chico que se había esforzado en el viaje.

\- Ahora que ocurre con ella que tanto quería ir a su destino - Se pregunto mientras iba hacia adentro del barco en busca de la coordinadora.

Fue directo donde estaba los cuartos donde al fin pudo divisar a May que dormía como un tronco, así que intento despertarla gritando sin resultado alguno a su forma de levantar la.

\- Si que debe tener el sueño pesado - Se dijo con una gota en la nuca al observar como dormía hasta que se le ocurrió una manera más sencilla de lograrlo, le puso una alarma muy cerca del oído de la chica para luego hacerlo sonar muy fuerte logrando que May saltada por el fuerte sonido que la asusto, mientras Thomas solo reía por lo chistoso que estaba la castaña colgada del techo de la habitación.

\- ¡Thomas! - Grito enojada por la manera como la asusto por el tremendo ruido que oyo - ¡Esa no es manera de levantarme!

\- Perdona señorita que quiere llegar rápido, pero hace ya una hora hemos llegado al pueblo - Dijo en un tono sarcástico por la forma enfandada que estaba la chica.

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - Se quito rápido el enojo mientras se soltaba del agarre del techo para ver por la ventana el pueblo y efectivamente ya estaban en el lugar - Jejeje lo siento Thomas.

\- Bien ahora que has llegado sera mejor que hagas lo que tienes que hacer en ese lugar, yo me iré a desayunar que no he comido desde la tarde - Dijo el joven pescador que salia del lugar pero también escuchar el gruñido del estomago de la castaña avergonzando-la un poco - No me digas, tu también tienes hambre, ¿Verdad May?

\- Jejeje si no he comido desde la tarde.

\- Entonces sígueme antes de que te desmayes en cualquier lugar - Dijo en tono burlón haciendo enojar a May por el comentario dicho.

\- Si si como digas, igual me muero de hambre - Se dijo para luego seguir a chico a comedor del barco para comer antes de partir en su viaje.

En la cueva Granito, lugar donde estaban unas misteriosas rocas desconocidas para algunos viajeros donde el territorio era habitado por los pokémon de la cueva, en ese lugar se observaba como Zinnia había llegado a la entrada de la cueva junto con su Whismur de nombre Felicia.

\- Felicia observa el comienzo de nuestra civilización antes que el mundo se llenada de hipocresía, donde nuestros ancestros vivieron en armonía junto con los pokémon si depender de otras cosas, ahhhh que buenos tiempos - Se dijo en tono nostálgico mientras veía a su pokémon - ¡Ah bueno eso fue el pasado! Ahora debo encargarme del futuro jajaja.

\- Whis mur - Dijo el pokémon mientras llamaba la atención de la chica.

\- Tienes razón Felicia - Dijo entendiendo el asunto mientras cerraba los ojos - Debo averiguar esas antiguas pinturas antes de comenzar con el plan de salvación.

\- Whis - Asintió el pokémon.

\- Bien comencemos con la expedición - Dijo luego de abrir los ojos sonriendo mientras entraba a la cueva junto con su pokémon.

Dentro del barco ambos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo luego de llegar al lugar, pasado un corto de tiempo May ya estaba bastante satisfecha de haber desayunado para luego prepararse para el viaje.

\- Bien ya estoy lista - Se dijo mientras se colocaba su mochila en sus caderas - Gracias por la comida Thomas, podrías esperarme hasta que vuelva.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Se dijo sorprendido el chico al oír lo que había dicho - Estas loca yo solo te iba a llevar hasta el pueblo nada más, nunca dije que te daría un gran viaje por toda la región.

\- Vamos Thomas no seas malo necesito de tu ayuda hasta que termine este asunto - Dijo en modo de suplica juntando ambas manos tratando de convencer al chico, pero viendo que no podía tuvo que recurrir a plan B - Sabes Dawn estaría decepcionado de ti al saber que no ayudaste a una amiga de ella.

\- Ahhhh tu ganas May - Se rindió ante la insistencia de la castaña logrando la victoria - Solo será hasta acabar este encargo, te quedo claro.

\- Como digas capitán - Dijo mientras sacaba un poco la lengua mientras salia del barco.

\- Como le gusta molestarme jejeje me agrada su actitud - Se dijo al verla como se iba - Bien debo descansar que no he dormido.

\- Bien es momento de ir a la cueva Granito - Se dijo toda emocionada mientras pisaba la arena del lugar recordando los viejos momentos cuando estaba en ese lugar.

Pasado un tiempo había llegado a la cueva Granito donde estaba como siempre oscura y llena de pokémon nada nuevo para May.

\- Bien aquí devuelta en mi travesía de nuevo en la famosa cueva Granito - Se dijo mientras formaba un cuadrado con sus manos haciendo como un noticiero - Bien ahora me adentrare al lugar.

Entonces May al adentrarse a la cueva no había un cambio alguna solo había un camino que llevaba a varios lugares desconocidos.

\- Bien debo encontrar los fragmentos de meteorito - Se dijo a si misma viendo en el poké gear la zona de la cueva - Creo que se encuentra por este lugaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Al estar distraída no se había percatado de un hoyo que se encontraba en el camino cayendo hasta lo más profundo de la cueva.

\- Ay ¿Quien dejo ese hoyo? - Se pregunto mientras se levantaba luego de la caída pero luego inspeccionar el lugar viendo con gran asombro que se encontraba lejos de su objetivo - ¡Hasta donde me ha llevado!

Fue caminando en la zona buscando una salida aunque cada vez estaba más perdida, asustando a la castaña al no encontrar una solución.

\- Calma May solo debo encontrar un camino de vuelta - Se dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que no aguanto más - ¡A quien engaño estoy perdida!

En otro lado de la cueva, Zinnia se encontraba explorando la zona pero hasta que oyó los gritos de alguien dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención.

\- Has oído eso Felicia - Le pregunto al escucharlo siendo correspondida por su pokémon - Al parecer no somos las únicas en esta cueva.

\- ¿Whis?

\- Ya lo sé jejeje debemos averiguar de quien es la que grita asustando a los pokémon - Entonces por curiosidad la muchacha de la capa fue a buscar a la persona que gritaba junto con Felicia.

Mientras en el lado de la castaña, ella solo trataba de buscar la salida de la zona.

\- Bien no voy a encontrar la salida después de todo - Se lamentaba May al caminar sin rumbo alguno por la cueva hasta que encontraba uno que otro camino distinto - Estoy demasiado perdida.

\- Si que andas muy perdida jejeje - Dijo una sombra que se acercaba hacia la coordinadora.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Se pregunto al notar a la extraña mujer junto con su pokémon.

\- Yo me llamo Zinnia y ella es Felicia - Se presento mientras veía a la castaña con detenimiento - Así que eras tu la que gritaba como loca en la cueva.

\- ¡Ah! - Se pregunto por la presentación de la chica - (Que chica tan rara)

\- Es interesante que una chica se encuentre sola en un lugar donde los pokémon pueden acechar en la oscuridad, eres muy valiente ¿Como te llamas? - Se impresiono la mujer de la capa mientras veía a May.

\- Mi nombre es May - Le respondió dando su nombre a la mujer que se encontraba fascinada.

\- May ¿eh?... Es un nombre muy bonito.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Que haces en esta cueva tu sola May? - Le pregunto el motivo de que estuviera en la cueva.

\- ¡Ah! Estoy buscando algo en esta cueva - Respondió mientras veía a aquella chica con cautela.

\- Interesante ¿Que clase de cosa buscas exactamente? - Entonces dirige su mirada en la muñeca de la castaña observando la piedra llave - (Vaya vaya una usuaria de la mega evolución).

\- Solo busco unos fragmentos de meteoritos.

\- Con que fragmentos - Aquella información dejo pensativa a la chica de cabello oscuro viendo la situación - (Si tiene una piedra llave y busca partes de meteoritos solo puede significar una cosa, trabaja para "ellos").

\- Te sucede algo Zinnia ¿Verdad?

\- No es nada jajaja sabes te puedo ayudar a encontrar esos fragmentos que buscar en esta cueva.

\- Enserio me vas a ayudar - Se dijo emocionada al escuchar la amble ayuda de la chica.

\- Claro, no es así Felicia - Dijo sonriendo mientras veía al pokémon - Además creo que fue el destino que nos unió en este encuentro May.

\- ¿Destino? - Se dijo confusa por llamarlo de esa manera - Enserio lo crees.

\- Por supuesto no por algo nos hemos encontrado en este lugar - Aclamo la muchacha mientras veía a la castaña.

\- Si tu lo dices - Dijo no muy convencida por lo dicho pero no tenia de otra que acompañarla hasta encontrar los fragmentos y salir de la cueva.

Así ambas chicas junto con un Whismur fueron caminando en la cueva mientras pasaba el tiempo dando un gran camino hasta que Zinnia detiene su andar para observar la pared de la roca con detenimiento.

\- ¿Que sucede porque te detuviste? - Le pregunto mientras veía con algo de extrañeza como la chica ponía su oído en la pared tratando de escuchar algo.

\- ¡Bien es este lugar! - Exclamo emocionada Zinnia mientras se alejaba del lugar - Sera mejor que te alejes May ya que voy a abrir un camino.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer qué? - No pudo dejar de terminar ya que Zinnia saco su poké ball liberando a un pokémon desconocido para la castaña.

\- Tyrantrum excava ese lugar - Ordeno Zinnia al pokémon que empezó a cavar dicho lugar señalado por su entrenadora levantando u polvo en el lugar, luego de gran trabajo logro abrir un hoyo en la pared logrando su cometido - Gracias has hecho un buen trabajo, descansa.

\- Para que fue eso - Se pregunto la castaña que se acercaba al lugar junto con Whismur que se había alejado por cuenta propia.

\- Te refieres al hoyo, es que necesitaba abrirlo ya que se encuentra algo oculto en este lugar que nadie a visto además que tus fragmentos que buscas se encuentran aquí.

\- Enserio - Dijo con un brillo en los ojos al escuchar que se encontraba en el lugar correcto - Pues andando - Dicho esto se adentro al lugar.

\- Si que tiene un gran carisma esta chica - Se dijo Zinnia mientras entraba al lugar junto con su pokémon.

\- Está muy oscuro - Decía mientras trataba de ver el lugar con dificultad.

\- Si necesitas luz no hay problema, ¡Whismur usa vozarrón arriba del techo! - Dijo dando la orden.

\- ¡¿Queeeeee?! - Se alarmo al temblar el suelo mientras se sujetaba de Zinnia por el movimiento del pokémon.

\- ¡Whiiiiiiiiiis! - El pokémon dio un fuerte grito por sus orejas causando un potente ataque de sonido que destruyo la pared del techo causando un gran agujero en el lugar.

\- Bien hecho Felicia - Felicito por el trabajo de hacer iluminación en la zona.

\- Acaso estas loca hubieras causado un derrumbe por ese ataque - Reclamo un poco molesta May por la forma descuidada de la chica que solo se mostraba sonriente.

\- No querías acaso "iluminación" - Respondió entre cada palabra lo que había dicho May - Además ya lo tenia todo calculado, no debes preocuparte soy alguien responsable.

\- Esta bien - Dijo la coordinadora mientras caminaba por el lugar en busca de fragmentos para retirarse hasta que diviso en la pared extrañas pinturas que eran reconocidas - ¿Son Groudon y Kyogre?

\- Vaya los conoces May - Se dijo impresionada mientras se acercaba a la chica para ver las pinturas de la pared.

\- Los he visto una vez aunque no pueda decir que fuera agradable - Le dijo recordando aquellos momentos en los que paso con esos pokémon pero nota algo distinto en ellos - Aunque en esta pintura no se ve iguales a como los recuerdo.

\- Eso se debe a que no son simplemente Groudon y Kyogre estos están en su forma ancestral llamada forma primigenia.

\- ¿Forma Primigenia?

\- Es algo parecido a la mega evolución pero surge de forma natural en el pokémon regresando a su poder verdadero de hace mucho tiempo, aunque ahora son solo mitos del pasado.

\- (Igual a la mega evolución sea quien sea sabe acerca del poder que tiene) - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al escuchar el relato - ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Es fácil en este lugar vivía antiguamente pobladores antes que salieran afuera, además que su ubicación era desconocida pero logre averiguarlo en el camino que estaba aquí.

\- I-Increíble entonces sabes acerca de este lugar y su antigüedad.

\- Bueno no se todo al respecto pero solo lo primordial - Respondió un poco apenada al no conocer más del pasado de la historia.

\- Me sorprende que estos pokémon causaran tanta destrucción en tiempos antiguos aunque porque llevan un símbolo de Omega y Alfa.

\- Ni yo lo se al respecto pero es algo que no te gustaría descubrir si despiertan con su poder primigenio - Dijo en un tono serio mientras observaba las pinturas.

Luego de aquella conversación sobre las pinturas, May buscaba en cada lado de la zona los fragmentos hasta que la voz de Zinnia la detiene en su búsqueda.

\- Oye May buscas estos fragmentos - Exclamo sujetando unas rocas de forma diferente a las normales.

\- ¡Si estos son los fragmentos! - Dijo contenta de haber encontrado lo que buscaba - Gracias Zinnia por ayudarme a encontrarlo.

Entonces de inmediato empezó a recoger cada parte de rocas en su mochila hasta que termino de guardar todo lo necesario para ver a aquella chica que la había ayudado.

\- Bien ya he conseguido los fragmentos te agradezco por la ayuda - Dijo agradecida mientras se preparaba para salir del lugar pero Zinnia la detiene por un momento.

\- Oye May ya que te has terminado de conseguir esos fragmentos porque no tenemos una batalla pokémon - Dijo de forma animada a su petición.

\- Bueno no tengo ningún problema en un combate, además de que tengo tiempo hasta que deba volver - Dijo de forma animada en tener un combate con la chica que acaba de conocer.

\- Me parece perfecto May - Dijo de la misma forma mientras sacaba su poké ball - (Ahora veré su potencial como usuaria de mega evolución jejeje May al parecer el destino no hizo conocer por algún motivo en especial y es como enemigas)

El combate entre May y Zinnia a dado inicio como se llevará a cabo, que ocurrida con la región.

Tiempo para el impacto: 6 días

Esta historia continuara...


	8. ¡Una Nueva Misión!

Hola a todos les traigo un nuevo capitulo luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero bueno como sabrán los capítulos de este fanfic es corta en los capítulos, pues solo mostrada la tragedia de Hoenn pero May tendrá un desarrollo increíble modificando un poco su personalidad por el tiempo que estuvo entrenando, bien sin más que decir comencemos con el capitulo.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Pokémon Company", yo solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fic.

 _ **Capitulo 7: El poder de la Mega evolución, ¡Una nueva misión!**_

En la nueva Granito en donde May debía encontrar unos fragmentos a de meteorito por pedido de Steven, ella se embarco en su búsqueda, sin saber que se encontraría con una misteriosa mujer llamada Zinnia que también estaba en ese lugar ayudándola, luego de encontrarlo ambas van a tener un combate a petición de Zinnia, a lo cual la castaña acepta por ayudarla, entonces ahora es cuando el combate va a comenzar.

\- ¡Muy bien! Espero tener un combate muy emocionante, May - Zinnia mostraba emoción en su cuerpo mientras sostenía una pokéball en su mano izquierda.

\- No creas que lo pondré tan fácil, Zinnia - May lograba mantener una mirada llena de confianza al mismo tiempo sacaba su pokéball.

\- Jeje pues vamos a comenzar, ¡Sal Goodra! - En eso salio un pokémon de una apariencia desconocida por la castaña.

\- ¿Que pokémon es? - En eso ella saco su pokedex para buscar la información de ese pokémon.

\- No hay datos de este pokémon - Dijo la pokédex por no haber encontrado información del pokémon.

\- Vaya vaya al parecer esa cosa que usas eh...¿Como se llamaba?

\- Te refieres a la pokédex, ¿Verdad?

\- Claaaaaro, pokédex... así se llamaba ese artefacto raro que usan los entrenadores - Respondió Zinnia chasqueando los dedos mientras la castaña veía rara la actitud de la mujer.

\- (Es muy rara) - Se extraño May viendo la actitud de la mujer, dejo de pensar aquello ahora debía concentrarse en el combate aunque sea uno normal para la castaña era una prueba de sus habilidades, tomo posición mientras preparaba su pokémon - ¡Es momento de pelear, sal Blaziken!

\- ¡Es momento de empezar la diversión! ¡Goodra has un pulso dragón! - Zinnia se veía emocionada mandando el primer ataque, en eso el pokémon dragón cargo su ataque listo para lanzar hacia Blaziken.

\- ¡Blaziken esquivarlo y usa patada de salto alto! - May se percato de inmediato mandando primero a la defensiva a su pokémon para luego atacar mientras se recuperaba de su ataque.

\- Goooo ¡DRAAAA! - En eso lanzo un rayo con figura de un dragón siendo dirigido hacia el pokémon de fuego.

\- Blaaa... - Justo en ese momento logro evadir saltando mientras aprovechaba para preparar su ataque que dirigiendo su pierna derecha fue directo hacia el pokémon dragón.

\- Je nada mal - Zinnia murmuro poniendo un pequeña sonrisa viendo su actual situación, se mostraba tranquila ante el problema mientras observaba como el ataque impactaba a su pokémon provocando polvo en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Lo logre! - May trataba de observar si había conseguido debilitar al pokémon con ese potente ataque, cuando el polvo se disperso grande fue su sorpresa al mirar como el Goodra de Zinnia estaba aún bien solo con algunos golpes mientras sujetaba la pierna de su pokémon.

\- Ok es momento de atacar Goodra - Mirando con suma confianza la chica puso su puño chocando con su mano haciendo una pose rara, el pokémon dragón preparaba de nuevo su ataque.

\- ¡DRAAAAAA! - Lanzo su potente ataque hacia Blaziken saliendo por los aires para luego caer al suelo, mostrando gran daño por el impacto cercano.

\- ¡Blaziken! - Se mostró preocupada por el estado de su pokémon.

\- ¡BLA ZI KEN! - El pokémon dio un fuerte grito mientras se levantaba preparado para el combate.

\- Menos mal... - Se alivio ella mientras se concentraba en su oponente, noto que Zinnia a pesar de su actitud extraña era buena en las batallas, no volviendo a cometer otro error se preparo para su siguiente ataque - ¡Blaziken usa lanzallamas!

\- ¡Blaaaaa! - Lanzo su ataque de fuego hacia Goodra que no se movió de su lugar, recibiendo el ataque sin mucho daño viendo con una mirada confiada.

\- No le hizo mucho daño, eso significa que es un tipo en donde el fuego no le afecta mucho - May entendió ahora las cosas, notando lo poco eficaz que fue el ataque además tenia problemas en saber el tipo de aquel pokémon por los datos desconocidos que su pokédex no podía encontrar.

\- Veo que tienes algunos problemas May - Zinnia noto la mirada de la castaña, en eso embolso una sonrisa sabiendo el problema, en eso decidió fingir en darle una pista - ¡Ja tu ataque no me afecto tanto porque mi Goodra es tipo "Dragón"! ¡El lanzallamas de tu Blaziken solo fue un simple soplido para mi pokémon!

\- Así que es tipo dragón, bien ahora puedo saber su tipo - May no se percato de la ayuda de Zinnia, la castaña decidió atacar ahora sabiendo el tipo - ¡Ahora Blaziken usa cuchillada!

\- Blaaa - El pokémon fue corriendo hacia su objetivo preparando sus garras.

\- (Cuando usaras la mega evolución) - Resoplo con sumo aburrimiento viendo el ataque de su oponente, sabia que no podía obligarla sin ponerla en presión, en eso decidió provocar que lo usada - Goodra sujeta sus brazos y luego atacarlo de nuevo con pulso dragón.

En eso los pokémon empezaron con sus ataque Blaziken se acerco usando sus garras para impactar con el tipo dragón pero este usando sus antenas de su cabeza agarro sus brazos deteniendo el ataque mientras abría su boca lanzando su ataque que impacto provocando que el pokémon de fuego estuviera con graves daños y agotado mientras lo soltaba de su agarre para luego alejarse.

\- (Blaziken no aguantada por mucho más creo que perderé este combate, ella tiene más experiencia en los combates que yo... ¡No No No! Que estoy diciendo no puede rendirme tan fácil al menos debo intentarlo seria cobarde de mi parte) - May se reanimo viendo con suma determinación el combate, si iba a perder o ganar no se lo podría tan a la ligera mostrando de nuevo su confianza - Me sorprendiste mucho Zinnia, sabes combatir mejor de lo que imagine pero ahora iré en serio.

\- Ya era hora May estaba un poco impaciente - "Así que usaras al fin usada la mega evolución". Zinnia se mostraba emocionada viendo a la castaña, preparándose para su siguiente ataque.

\- Blaziken debemos atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas - Menciono seria - ¡Blaziken usa lanzallamas!

\- ¡Espera un momento! - Paro el combate de inmediato Zinnia, observando directo a los ojos a la castaña mientras apuntaba su dedo - ¡No dijiste que ibas a luchar enserio!

\- Si, eso fue lo que dije - Respondió May.

\- Entonces por que no usas ahora tu piedra llave que tienes en tu muñeca - May observo con asombro como aquella mujer sabia de tan objeto mientras observaba su mega brazalete.

\- ¿Como sabes sobre la piedra llave? - Pregunto May mirándola impresionada - Las personas no deberían saber de la piedra llave, solo los usuarios y los investigadores sabrían de estos objetos.

\- Eso es muy fácil, mira... - En eso muestra en su pierna su piedra llave - Yo también soy usuaria de la mega evolución. Pero dejando eso para otro momento ¿Por qué no usas la mega evolución para combatir?

\- Eso explica el ligero brillo en mi brazalete o debo llamarlo pulsera - May recién se había acordado de la reacción de su piedra, dejando sorprendida a la chica de cabello oscuro pero ahora sabiendo las cosas se preparo para dar una explicación - Bueno la razón es simple jajaja soy una usuaria de la mega evolución que no tiene su propia mega piedra no es chistoso.

\- En realidad es lamentable - Menciono Zinnia.

\- Ya lo sé - Dijo May deprimida.

\- (De haber sabido esto, no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo pero hum...) - En eso se le ocurrió algo alocado pero podría ser útil - (No seria una mala idea darle a May un pequeño empujón) - En eso rebusco su mochila, sentándose en el suelo buscando algo siendo visto por la castaña que se extraño por lo que estaba haciendo, "Ajá este debe ser". Se dijo al encontrarlo tomándolo en sus manos mientras volvía a levantarse, en eso observo a la chica - ¡Oye May! ¡Atraparlo!

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Lo tengo! - May lo atrapo pero se sorprende al descubrir que se trataba de una mega piedra de un color diferente a como se lo enseño Steven - Oye Zinnia esta mega piedra ¿A que pokémon le pertenece?

\- Ah... como se nota que aún eres nueva, esa mega piedra es la "Blazikenita", no es difícil deducir que es para mega evolucionar a tu Blaziken - Explico un poco decepcionada al saber que era nueva en esto.

\- Ya veo... eso significa que puedo usar mi piedra llave al fin pero ¿Como obtuviste esta mega piedra? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Eso no importa, ahora puedes usar la mega evolución seria bueno que lo usaras - Dijo Zinnia que se encontraba impaciente por las preguntas de la chica.

\- Tienes razón lo siento por las preguntas Zinnia, bien Blaziken es hora de probar el poder de la mega evolución - May lanzo la mega piedra a su pokémon que lo sostuvo en su mano mientras ella mostraba su piedra llave, recordando las enseñanzas que le dio Steven en como activar el poder de la piedra - Blaziken es momento de probar el poder de la piedra ¡Mega Evoluciona!

May apretó su propia piedra provocando que reaccione con la otra que sostenía su pokémon comenzando a brillar con gran intensidad mientras salían los lazos del entrenador y pokémon, Zinnia observaba con una agradable sonrisa en ver al fin la mega evolución de la castaña, cuando acabo el brillo se mostró al pokémon de fuego con una nueva apariencia sorprendiendo a su entrenadora.

\- ¡Guau así se ve Blaziken en su mega evolución es fantástico! - Se mostró emocionada al poder contemplar ante sus ojos la transformación de su pokémon.

\- Blaaa... - El pokémon vio su nueva forma, en eso agito su propio cuerpo viendo lo ágil que era ahora por el poder que le dio la mega evolución mientras llamaba la atención de su entrenadora.

\- Blaziken te ves muy bien con esta nueva apariencia - Menciono emocionada por su pokémon pero en eso nota como brillaba su mega brazalete - ¿Por qué mi piedra llave aún sigue brillando?

\- Veo que aún no lo comprendes del todo May, cuando activas tu piedra llave este brillara hasta terminar con la mega evolución de tu pokémon... dejando eso de lado, sera mejor retomar el combate ahora con el nuevo poder de tu Blaziken.

\- Si eso quieres comencemos con el combate ¡Estas listo Blaziken! - May se notaba su entusiasmo por hacer por primera vez la mega evolución mientras su pokémon estaba listo para luchar - Usa cuchillada.

\- Blaaa... - En eso fue corriendo directo al pokémon dragón.

\- Atraparlo y usa de nuevo pulso dragón - Ordeno Zinnia preparando de nuevo el ataque de su pokémon.

\- ¡Blaziken trata de esquivar y sigue con el ataque! - Dijo estirando su brazo.

En eso Blaziken se movió con rapidez acercándose logrando atinar el golpe haciendo retroceder al pokémon pero este lanzo su pulso dragón muy cerca, en eso logro evadirlo con una increíble velocidad.

\- Es rápido - Murmuro Zinnia asombrada por el poder - Debe ser por su habilidad "Impulso" a pesar que es la primera vez que prueba la mega evolución no lo hace mal... es un verdadero reto esta chica.

\- Es impresionante Blaziken - Menciono emocionada la castaña sacando su pokédex - Ya entiendo, tu habilidad a cambiado a "Impulso" por tienes mucha velocidad.

\- Nada mal usando la mega evolución pero debes saber que no voy a perder ¡Goodra usa lanzallamas! - Ordeno la pelinegra el ataque de su pokémon.

\- Yo tampoco voy a perder ¡Usa tú también lanzallamas! - Ordeno también.

\- ¡Blaaaa!

\- ¡Gooooo!

Ambos ataques chocaban con la misma intensidad de poder provocando una lucha constante haciendo que exploten deshaciendo sus ataques mientras se alejaban a unos metros.

\- ¡Usa Cometa Draco! - Ordeno de inmediato su siguiente movimiento.

\- Esqui-varlo - En eso May sintió un pequeño mareo pero aún se mantuvo en el combate mientras su pokémon obedecía a la orden, este hecho fue visto por su oponente que se dio cuenta de algo peculiar.

\- No puede ser que ella aún no controla el poder de la mega evolución - Murmuro Zinnia sin que la castaña escuchada en eso logro verificar el estado de la chica viendo sus ojos que mostraba ojeras - Estaba en lo cierto, no puede aguantar por mucho tiempo el poder de su pokémon. Ese Steven es muy astuto no le dio su mega piedra por que aún no lo sabe controlar muy bien, debo acabar cuanto antes el combate.

Goodra había lanzado un ataque de meteoros que caían en directo a Blaziken mientras lo esquivaba con su gran velocidad, en eso tuvo alcance de su adversario para poder atacar.

\- ¡Ahora usa patada de salto alta! - Grito May mientras tambaleaba y mostraba cansancio pero sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Blaaa ziii ke! - Fue directo hacia el pokémon dando un gran salto preparando su pierna.

\- ... - El pokémon dragón observo que su entrenadora no ordeno nada, es más ella se mantenía con una mirada tranquila mientras movía su cabeza haciendo que captada su mensaje.

Blaziken logro dar con su patada desde el aire provocando un fuerte golpe al pokémon dragón mientras el piso se rompía por el tremendo impacto provocando polvo en el campo.

Para cuando se disperso se mostró como Goodra estaba debilitado mientras Blaziken estaba cerca del pokémon respirando agitado por el cansancio recibido.

\- Lo lo-gre... he ga-na...do - En eso May agotada se desmayo pero cuando iba a caer al suelo fue sujetada por Zinnia que la había sostenido a tiempo mientras la transformación de su pokémon desaparecía volviendo a la normalidad pero al igual que su entrenadora cayo al suelo desmayado.

\- (Interesante tanto la entrenadora como el pokémon han sufrido por el desgate de poder, al menos me sorprende que May solo sufriera un simple desmayo... por lo menos no la ha matado) - Se dijo mientras observaba a la chica con curiosidad mientras tomaba su brazo viendo su mega brazalete - No me sirve tener una piedra llave de ese nivel para el ritual, has tenido mucha suerte May.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto abriendo los ojos.

\- Vaya May hasta que al fin despiertas, me has tenido esperando por una hora - Reclamo de manera juguetona Zinnia observando de cerca a la castaña que dormía en la cama.

\- Con que me quede dormida... ¡AH! Co-Como que una hora - Se exalto levantándose de inmediato de la cama para observar que se encontraba en una cabaña - ¿Donde estamos Zinnia?

\- Bien May, te lo voy a explicar pero no lo voy a repetir de nuevo ¡Eh! - Advirtió la chica poniendo una mirada seria mientras observaba a una asustada May por su cambio de personalidad, en eso la pelinegra comenzó a relatar - Cuando te quedaste dormida al acabar nuestro combate, te tuve que llevar afuera de la cueva y en eso a un sujeto le alquile por unas horas su cabaña, eso es todo.

\- Nada más - Se dijo impresionada por lo corto, luego recordó que solo fue una hora, así que no había mucho que contar. En eso recuerda su combate y que había logrado ganar con el poder de la mega evolución junto con su pokémon, al recordarlo se exalto saliendo de la cama mientras rebuscaba sus cosas tratando de encontrar su pokéball.

\- Buscas esto... - En eso la castaña volteo su mirada viendo que Zinnia tenia en su mano su pokéball, en eso la chica se acerca para entregarle en su mano - No creíste que me olvidaría de tu pokémon, rebusque tu bolsillo para sacar tu pokéball y lo guarde... ¡Ah si casi me olvido! También lo cure en el centro pokémon aprovechando tu desmayo jejeje soy una buena persona ¿No lo crees?

\- Gracias Zinnia - Agradeció la castaña tomando sus cosas mientras veía la hora en su pokénav, notando que era un tarde y recordó a Thomas que lo estaría esperando o se habría marchado.

\- No me lo agradezca, me has dado el mejor combate por eso te ayude - Dijo Zinnia sonriendo con mucha confianza mirando a la castaña.

\- (Entonces si no te hubiera dado un buen combate, me hubieras dejado tirada en la cueva) - Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa para cuando acabo de alistar sus cosas iba saliendo por la puerta- Ya me tengo que ir a sido agradable conocerte Zinnia.

\- ¡Espera May! - Grito deteniendo a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Se pregunto por su llamado.

\- Toma esto - May observo con asombro cuando ella le entrego en sus manos al mega piedra de Blaziken.

\- Pero... esta mega piedra es tuya - Dijo asombrada.

\- No te preocupes, no la necesito además no tengo un Blaziken. Así que te lo doy como un regalo por nuestro combate como un símbolo de amistad ¿Qué dices? - Menciono alegre.

\- ¡Gracias Zinnia! ¡Te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien! - Agradeció dándole un abrazo.

\- De nada... - Respondió un poco asombrada por el gesto amable de la chica, en eso recordó a alguien de su pasado que de igual manera la abrazaba diciéndole "Gracias Zinnia" - (Son las mismas palabras, el mismo gesto, la misma sonrisa... me recuerda mucho a "ella").

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto preocupada al notar su mirada melancólica.

\- ¡Ah! Jajaja no te preocupes por eso May, solo me agarraste por sorpresa con ese abrazo esto... te deseo un buen viaje debo irme ya, nos vemos - En eso Zinnia salio corriendo por la puerta dejando sola a May.

\- Vaya que es muy sentimental - Dijo impresionada por el cambio de actitud, en eso recuerda su misión sacando apurada su pokénav - Es verdad debo comunicar a Steven sobre los fragmentos de meteorito y luego volver con Thomas para poner fin a este asunto, ya no necesito viajar tanto por fin tengo mi propia mega piedra que emoción.

En eso ella marco el número de Steven mientras esperaba que contestara, en eso logro comunicarse con él.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Al fin contesta Steven.

\- ¡May! Has logrado conseguir lo que te pedí.

\- Pues claro ya tengo los fragmentos que me has pedido ahora ¿Donde los entrego? - Pregunto sobre el sitio de entrega.

\- May... ha surgido un pequeño problema - Menciono un poco apenado en su voz.

\- Ahora que ha sucedido.

\- Necesito que ahora vallas a la cascada Meteoro - Dijo dando otro pedido.

\- ¿Por qué motivo?

\- Necesito que consigas otro fragmento de meteorito.

\- ¿Eh? No seria mejor que regrese de nuevo a la cueva - Sugirió un poco fastidiada de otro pedido.

\- Ya no necesitas volver a la cueva Granito. El siguiente fragmento es puro y solo se halla en la cascada Meteoro, por favor May es muy importante que lo traigas en tres días.

\- Esta bien Steven, lo voy a hacer pero... ¿Cuando acabe de encontrarlo? ¿Donde debo ir?

\- Cuando hallas acabado de traerme los fragmentos debes ir al centro espacial de cuidad Mossdeep.

\- ¿El centro espacial? Bien Steven, cuando acabo el pedido te lo enviare - Dijo May aceptando.

\- Gracias May, te agradezco por la ayuda que estas haciendo.

\- No te preocupes lo hago con mucho gusto además debe ser muy importante para pedirme que te ayude.

\- Bien te espero en el centro espacial, nos vemos May - En eso corto la llamada.

\- Siento que algo me ocultas Steven - May estuvo pensando en la conversación reciente y lo raro que estuvo hablando con el campeón pero decidió omitir lo último - Debo regresar con Thomas... solo espero que acepte llevarme a la siguiente cueva, bueno solo debo converse con Dawn y listo me llevara sin problemas jajaja que lista soy.

Sin perder tiempo fue corriendo hacia la bahía del pueblo a reunirse con el pescador. En otro lado del mismo pueblo se encontraba Zinnia que estaba caminando llegando en la cueva, en eso salieron Salamence y Felicia viendo alegre por la llegada de la chica.

\- Veo que me han extrañado jejeje ¡Hola Felicia! - Dijo abrazando al pokémon normal mientras sobaba la cabeza del pokémon dragón, al terminar con el recibimiento tan feliz de los pokémon, decidió que era hora de partir - Es verdad... debo hablar con mis queridos subordinados.

En eso saco su comunicador para comunicarse, en eso alguien contesto.

\- ¿Quién habla? - Pregunto un sujeto amargado.

\- Soy yo... quien más va a contestar además como te atreves a contestarme de esa manera ¡Eh! - Dijo con sarcasmo la mujer.

\- Je-jefa ¿Qué se le ofrece? - Dijo nervioso al oír su voz.

\- Vaya que miedoso - Dijo entre risas junto a los pokémon mientras tapaba con su mano el comunicador para luego volver a contestar del asunto - Han logrado conseguir información.

\- Claro jefecita incluso estamos terminando lo que nos encargo.

\- Excelente trabajo ahora ¿Qué saben sobre el centro espacial? - Pregunto con mucho interés.

\- Hemos verificado que han logrado conseguir la mitad de la energía.

\- Ya veo... esos usuarios de la piedra llave no se toman tanto descanso - Expreso alabando el esfuerzo de ellos.

\- ¿Eh? Jefa también tenemos más información.

\- Si tienes más cosas que decir ¿Por qué te quedas callado? - Dijo "enfadada".

\- Lo lamento mucho jefa.

\- Ah... bien te perdono ahora informa - Dijo suspirando por la actitud miedosa de sujeto que contestaba.

\- Mu-Muchas gracias jefa sobre la información hemos descubierto que han enviado a alguien a traer fragmentos de meteorito para terminar su trabajo.

\- ¿Fragmentos de meteorito? - En eso recuerda a May, embozo una sonrisa viendo que hacia el trabajo de aquel grupo - Dime ¿Qué información tienes?

\- Se descubierto que ahora se dirige a la cascada Meteoro por el siguiente fragmento.

\- "Cascada Meteoro" - Al mencionar el nombre ella hizo una pausa recordando algo de su pasado.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Jefa se encuentra allí?

\- Claro tonto, sigan con el trabajo principal y sigan informándome sobre el centro espacial - Dijo Zinnia reaccionando sobre sus recuerdos.

\- Esta bien jefa - Respondió cortando la llamada.

En eso Zinnia se mostró pensativa sobre todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, a la vez que recordaba su pasado sus pokémon se preocuparon por su silencio, en eso logro captar rápido las cosas volviendo a ser la misma.

\- Bien chicos debemos ir al centro espacial a enviar nuestro mensaje a esos científicos y por supuesto al campeón - Menciono subiendo a la espalda del pokémon dragón.

\- Whis - El pokémon se mostró preocupado por su cambio de la chica mientras subía.

En eso Salamence alzo vuelo saliendo del pueblo mientras se dirigía al centro espacial. En el cielo Zinnia estuvo pensativa sobre sus recuerdos mientras veía ahora el suceso que se aproximaba a la región.

\- (Debo impedir la tragedia a como de lugar, no importa las consecuencias que halla, no voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa en mi destino) - En eso recuerda a la castaña en donde sonríe en su interior - May... al parecer nuestros caminos se cruzaran de nuevo, al menos espero que no sea como enemigas de lo contrario deberé luchar contigo para poder cumplir mi objetivo.

Grandes cosas han ocurrido, el encuentro de May y Zinnia se a llevado a cabo, cual sera el destino para detener la tragedia que se avecina a la región y que cosas oculta la misteriosa chica.

Tiempo para el impacto: 5 días, 9 horas.

Esta historia continuara...

Al fin logre publicar luego de un buen tiempo me siento muy orgulloso de hacerlo pero bueno como lo he avisado daré más prioridad a esta historia por ser corta, las cosas para May van emocionante ahora que experimento la mega evolución aunque hubo algunos problemas digamos que he mejorado modificando su funcionamiento tanto en el anime, juego y manga. Grandes cosas van a ocurrir en el transcurso de la historia y pasados ocultos que serán interesantes espero que lo hallan disfrutado un montón, comenten que les pareció este capitulo, Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	9. Misterios y Secretos

Alola a todos mis lectores he vuelto a traerles un nuevo capítulo pero antes como ya lo mencione en mis dos fics de "Pokémon Sagas" esta tiene importancia en el futuro, espero que disfruten de una nueva historia sobre May que será genial cuando llegué a la fase final, sin nada más que decir comencemos.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 8: Misterios y Secretos_**

Luego de un arduo trabajo de encontrar el primer fragmento de meteorito. Ahora May va rumbo al siguiente que se encuentra en la cascada Meteoro.

— ¿Cómo pudiste convencerme de ayudarte otra vez?. No soy tu chófer privado para llegarte a donde sea — Se quejaba del chico que manejaba el barco.

— Tranquilo Thomas, solo necesito tu ayuda por unos días hasta que logre acabar mi encargo. Además... debes estar feliz de ayudar a una amiga de Dawn — Esto lo menciono guiñando el ojo al mencionar a la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

— Ah... solo por esta vez, May — Suspiro resignado.

— Tranquilo, ni que fuera el fin del mundo — Se puso a reír May mientras seguían rumbo a la próxima cueva.

Era de noche en el laboratorio del centro espacial, los científicos aún se encontraban en el desarrollo del proyecto para la salvación de la región. Pero por problemas menores tuvieron que dejarlo por unas horas.

Steven se mantenía pensativo sobre el encargo de May, sabía que ella empezaría a sospechar sobre el incidente tarde o temprano... si eso ocurría que le diría exactamente, mucha cosas rondaban en su cabeza con esta catástrofe y el desgate de energía por la mega evolución.

— Oye Steven — Al levantar la mirada observo que se trataba de Brendan.

— Ah, Brendan. Ya has descansado lo suficiente — Trato de cambiar el tema en sus preocupaciones.

— Si... pero dime de ti. Has estado extraño desde la tarde, hay algo te preocupa.

— Para nada. Solo he estado un poco cansado además el meteorito y la tensión si resultada un éxito, las cosas han estado difíciles para nosotros — Tomo un sorbo de agua de su vaso mientras suspiraba viendo algunos papeles en su mesa.

— He escuchado que estamos cerca de completar la energía de la máquina. Aunque mencionaron que falta algo esencial para que logre funcionar al 100% ¿Sabes que otra falta para su funcionamiento? — Steven se mantuvo intranquilo, al saber que el chico se había enterado del asunto de los fragmentos. Ahora tenía más complicaciones en explicar el asunto.

— Solo son pequeñas cosas que necesitamos para la máquina. Pero no te debes preocupas por ese pequeño detalle, ya hay alguien que lo va a traer — Termino de explicar los detalles.

— Acaso hay alguien que está enterado del asunto ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste? ¿Además de quién se trata?

— Ah... la persona que le encargaron ese encargo es una usuario de la mega evolución al igual que nosotros — En eso Brendan se levanta al escuchar lo último.

— Acaso hay otro usuario. Nos hubiera ayudado con la repartición de energía en la máquina ¿Por qué no me informaste sobre eso?

— Sabía muy bien que dirías eso. Me mantuve muy discreto para que ella no estuviera al tanto del asunto, el motivo es que aún no controla por completo la mega evolución.

— No me digas que ella ha experimentado los síntomas — Se mostraba serio por la respuesta que le daría el campeón pero cambio su semblante al notar su mirada.

— Ella no sabe sobre las consecuencias que lleva usar tal poder. Además no le entregue una mega piedra por su seguridad — Explico sus motivos mientras se paraba de su asiento — Nos queda poco tiempo antes que llegue el impacto tenemos que estar listo hasta que llegue con el encargo. Te veo en una hora ahora tengo que hablar con los científicos sobre el proyecto.

— Al menos dime ¿Cuál es el nombre del otro usuario? — Pregunto de manera tajante sin verlo.

— Su nombre es May — En eso sale por la puerta dejando solo al chico.

— "May" — Dijo sabiendo el nombre. Para luego retirarse a otro lado del centro espacial hasta el próximo aviso de volver a usar el poder de la mega evolución.

* * *

Siguiendo en el mar, el barco del pescador seguía su rumbo sin problema alguna como la anterior vez. En el pequeño comedor, ambos jóvenes estaban comiendo luego que el viaje duraría hasta la mañana.

— Eres muy bueno cocinando, Thomas. He probado cada comida de los mejores restaurantes y debo admitir que tienes talento para la cocina — May se encontraba probando cada platillo que el joven pescador preparo.

El chico se quedó observando por unos segundos a la chica que trae como pasajera en su barco y se quedó impresionado por la rapidez que comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Sí que come mucho para ser solo una chica — Pensó Thomas impresionado por el estómago de la chica.

— Vamos Thomas, comamos juntos. Se me hace aburrido verte parado mientras como sola — La coordinadora estaba muy animada invitando al joven pescador. Este solo se acercó para tomar asiento.

— ¿Por qué tan alegre, May? — Pregunto el chico — Se me hace extraño que estés así, luego que te fueras a la cueva por ese "encargo".

— Te diste cuenta de mi cambio. Bueno mi emoción se debe que algo increíble ha sucedido en la exploración de la cueva Granito — Se expresó emocionada al recordar tal suceso.

— Era obvio tu emoción. Pero dime ¿Qué ocurrió en la cueva? — Se mostró interesado por la manera en que hablaba la castaña con tanto misterio.

— Pues bien escucha lo que voy a contarte es muy larga la historia.

Había transcurrido unas dos horas de explicación.

— Así fue como al final obtuve la mega piedra de mi pokémon — Así May termino su relato mostrando la mega piedra que tenía guardado en su mochila.

— Me parece raro que esa mujer te lo halla regalado solo como agradecimiento. Sabiendo que son muy raras de encontrar en la región.

— Bueno eso que importa al menos logre tenerlo, eso es lo que cuenta. Ah... bueno es hora que vaya a descansar, tengo otro trabajo que hacer en la otra cueva, buenas noches Thomas — En eso la castaña se fue directo a su habitación, dejando solo al chico.

— Al menos hubiera ayudado a lavar los platos, esta chica es difícil de entender. Además debo seguir navegando hasta llegar a esa cueva — Solo se resignó el chico, recogió los platos usados de la noche para llevarlos a lavar.

La noche había llegado con ella un fuerte viento soplando. En una cueva que se encontraba en medio del mar estaba Zinnia que se refugiaba por el cambio climático. Usando a su pokémon dragón se acomodó para tener calor junto con su Whismur.

— Estos fuertes vientos no son normales a como lo recuerdo. El acercamiento del meteorito lo está provocando... interesante.

— Whis...

— No te preocupes esto acabada en la mañana, Felicia solo procura descansar — Haciendo caso, el pokémon logro descansar cerca de la mujer. En el caso de ella se mantenía despierta viendo a la nada.

— Falta poco tiempo... debo impedir cuanto antes la activación de ese despreciable proyecto. Este cambio climático a provocado que mis planes se retrasen. Ese grupo tiene suerte pero... cuando acabe esto esa máquina desaparecerá, el mundo aún es grande para que lo comprendan — El sueño comenzaba a cansarla, antes de cerrar los ojos volvió a mirar hacia arriba — Juro que cumpliré aquella promesa... Aster.

La noche había acabado, dando paso al amanecer. El barco tripulado por el grupo seguía su trayectoria dentro de la navegación se observaba a un cansado Thomas que había estado toda la noche navegando hasta la próxima cueva que le encargo de manera amable la castaña. Luego de unos minutos llego a la orilla de la playa donde se detuvo. Por último se aseguró que el barco estaba en perfecta condición.

— Menos mal — En eso bosteza de cansancio — Al fin puedo dormir luego de cumplir el capricho de May.

Cuando estaba a punto de hice a dormir, la puerta de pronto se abre dando paso a la castaña que lucía animada al dormir bien en el resto de la noche.

— ¡Buenos días Thomas! — Saludo la chica pero observa las ojeras del chico — Nos has dormido bien...

— ¿Dormir? He estado navegando toda la noche hasta llegar a esa cueva que has mencionado. Ah... estoy muy cansado para hablar contigo. Espero que logres encontrar lo que sea que estés buscando, te veo luego — El chico sin espera respuesta de la chica se fue directo a los cuartos.

— Vaya... — Se dijo un poco impresionada — Se quedó toda la noche solo para llegar hasta aquí. Es muy cortes de su parte hacerme ese favor. Ya sé, le traeré comida cuando acabe con el encargo.

Dicho esto la joven coordinadora fue directa a su próximo objetivo la cascada Meteoro. Luego de bajar del barco se guió con el pokénav para encontrar la cueva, se había tardado unas horas en su caminata. Pero luego de andar caminando llego al fin a la entrada de la dichosa cueva.

— Menos mal que he llegado. Bien, primer paso cumplido ahora solo falta encontrar ese fragmento para acabar con mi encargo y regresar a casa. ¡Es verdad! Casi se me olvida la lluvia de meteoritos, un momento... Steven está en el centro espacial podría ayudarme a entrar para observa ese hermoso cielo estrellado — Se dijo sumamente feliz al recordar ese detalle que sin perder tiempo se adentró a la cueva.

Al entrar observo que el interior estaba iluminado esto se debía a los huecos que estaban en la parte de arriba de la cueva. Siguió su camino observando en cada roca un parentesco con el fragmento que tenía. Paso un tiempo y para su mala suerte ninguna era de meteorito, casi la mayoría eran simples rocas.

— Estoy cansada ¿Dónde se encontrada ese dichoso fragmento? — Se rindió la castaña cayendo al suelo, al no encontrar aquella piedra especial — Ya sé, si le entrego cualquier piedra, tal vez lo acepte sin darse cuenta. Ah no es una pésima idea, Steven es experto en las piedras lo descubrirá enseguida. Vamos May piensa... ¿Dónde podría encontrarse un fragmento de meteorito?

Trato de localizar en cualquier sitio de la cueva tratando de hallar un lugar que no fue a ver antes vista por ella. Al terminar de mirar hacia los posibles lugares que aún faltaba visitar se dio cuenta que no había nada más que ver.

— No puede ser... — Se desanimó a por su futuro fracaso — No hay fragmentos de meteorito en esta zona y se supone que se llama "Cascada Meteoro". Vaya engaño ahora debo informarle a Steven. Pero luego de haber bebido, ah... me muero de sed t todo por caminar hasta la cueva en vano.

Para cuando sacaba su porta-bebida se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, se encontraba vacía.

— Lo que me faltaba... — Suspiro por su mala suerte en haber bebido en el camino hasta agotarlo.

— Espera un momento ¿Acá debe haber un lugar con agua? — Se preguntó sacando su pokénav. Revisando la zona se dio cuenta que había una cascada a unos pasos de ella.

— Increíble, mi suerte no me ha fallado — Menciono contenta, se levantó del suelo para ir a la cascada.

No le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la cascada de la cueva. Donde fue nombrada, al formarse por la caída de meteoritos que surgió en la cueva de ahí el nombre de la cascada Meteoro.

— Es hermoso — Detallo al observa la cascada, sin perder tiempo fue a mojarse la cara — Esta fresca el agua además se puede tomar. Ahora entiendo a la gente que va visitando frecuente este lugar.

Pero al mirar hacia arriba, nota como había un camino a través de la cascada. En eso cayo en cuenta que puede haber otro pasaje que aún no ha visto.

— ¡Bingo! Apuesto que ahí debe estar el fragmento que me falta — Pero, ¿cómo llego hasta ahí? — Se preguntó mirando lo alto que era la cascada mencionando además en subir ante la fuerza del agua.

— No tengo más opción. ¡Voy a pasar por la cascada! — Con mucha decisión saco su poké ball — Yo te elijo Blastoise.

— Blas toi — En eso el pokémon de agua hizo presencia ante su entrenadora.

— Blastoise, necesito que me ayudes a cruzar la cascada por favor — Haciendo caso el pokémon se metió en el agua. May se subía en su caparazón para comenzar — ¡Muy bien a subir!

El pokémon dio un fuerte gruñido para comenzar a subir por la cascada. No era muy fácil hacerlo, apenas llegaba a la mitad. En un pequeño descuido ambos cayeron por la fuerza del agua, la castaña estando mojada salió del agua al saber que no podría cruzar.

— Ah... es imposible cruzar esta cascada. Has hecho un gran trabajo descansa — Al regresar a su poké ball trato de buscar otra solución al problema, ella se puso a observar la distancia de la cascada que era muy alto. Solo un pokémon volador podría pasar fácil, en ese preciso momento se le ocurrió una idea loca.

— Eso es. Ya tengo la solución ¡Sal Blaziken! — Lanzado su poké ball, libero a su pokémon inicial — Blaziken, necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta la cima de la cascada, ¿Puedes llegar?

— Blaaaa — El pokémon asintió al pedido de la chica.

En eso sujetando a la chica en sus brazos, trato de escalar saltando entre rocas que se encontraban en la cascada pero era complicado al llevar a la chica. Al resbalarse por el agua, se equilibró el pokémon para caer sin problemas al suelo.

— Veo que es complicado escalar — Dijo May con un nuevo problema — Espera... si uso la mega evolución podría hacer que Blaziken escalada de manera fácil.

Sin perder tiempo la chica de ojos azules saco de su mochila la mega piedra y se lo entrego a su pokémon. Para luego prepararse con la activación de su mega brazalete.

— Estás listo Blaziken — Al escuchar su afirmación, de inmediato activo el poder de la mega evolución donde los lazos de ambos se unían haciendo brillar al pokémon. Al terminar logro con éxito la transformación mega.

— Es el momento Blaziken. Es hora de cruzar esa cascada — Exclamo la chica.

— ¡Blaaaa! — Tomando fuerzas en sus piernas dio grandes saltos entre las rocas con sumo cuidado mientras llevaba a la coordinadora.

Al llegar con éxito a la cima de la cascada, el pokémon bajo a la chica luego de haber cumplido su pedido. En eso ella observo la entrada de la cueva, felicitando de su esfuerzo para luego volver a su forma normal.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo, te mereces un descanso — Metió de vuelta a su pokémon, luego de hacerlo fue entrando a la entrada viendo nuevas zonas por descubrir.

— Aho-ra de-bo bus-car los frag-men-tos — May sintió de nuevo aquellos mareos como la visión baja mientras respiraba cansada. Trato de apoyarse en la pared pero se sintió débil, cayendo al suelo.

En eso una sombra que había observado todo, se acercó a la chica observándola de manera detallada.

— Esta chica es interesante — En eso libera a un pokémon, se trataba de un Flygon — Necesito que ayudes a nuestra invitada a llevarla a nuestra casa.

Con decir esto el pokémon se encargó de la chica que estaba inconsciente. Mientras aquella persona se iba con May a un lugar desconocido.

Tiempo para el impacto: 4 días, 15 horas.

Esta historia continuará...

Ok chicos hasta aquí con el nuevo capítulo de esta saga tan emocionante, bien espero que sea de su agrado haber disfrutado de la historia y agradecer por tomarse su tiempo leyéndolo. Bien cada vez está más cerca para la momento más importante, espero que lo hayan disfrutado comenten que les aprecio el capítulo. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores.


	10. El clan Meteoro

Alola a todos los lectores que siguen con la magistral historia, he vuelto con la continuación de mi fanfic de "Pokémon Sagas". Por el simple motivo de darle en este año su merecido final ya que falta pocos capítulos. Además de tener espacio libre para mis otras historias que la gente pide actualización, disfruten de la historia.

Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales.

 ** _Capítulo 9: El clan Meteoro_**

En un lugar desconocido, se encontraba un grupo que trabajaba de manera secreta. Algunos traían cajas grandes y los demás monitoreaban el experimento que estaban creando.

La puerta se abrió de sobre manera, entrando Zinnia junto con su compañero pokémon.

— Jefa, al fin ha venido.

Se acercó saludando a la mujer de cabellera negra, pero ella solo siguió su camino ignorándolo.

— Oye tú. Has logrado terminar lo que te encargue — Se dirigió a un tipo mayor que trabajaba con otros tres sujetos.

— Señorita Zinnia, es un gusto volver a verla. Ya tenemos grandes avances del prototipo — Luego de saludar pasó a mostrar en la pantalla los avances de su trabajo.

— Nada mal. Has trabajado muy bien — Felicito ella por su esfuerzo, pero luego surgió una pequeña duda — ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que se termine?

— Con los datos que tenemos ahora... tardaría unos cinco días.

— No, deben terminar antes de ese tiempo — Reclamo Zinnia — Como máximo deben acabarlo en tres días, antes de la catástrofe.

— Pero tendríamos que trabajar todo el día para terminarlo.

— Pues háganlo. Su futuro depende del éxito que tengamos en que acaben cuanto antes el traje adaptador.

— Claro. Disculpe por las molestias — Respondió entendiendo el asunto.

— Ah, una cosa más. Han logrado conseguir las piedras llaves que les encargue — Esto lo dijo al resto de las personas que había confiado ese deber.

— Si señorita Zinnia. El grupo que fue encargado, han logrado conseguir 18 piedras llaves, en estos tres días.

— ¿Solo 18? Al menos hicieron un gran trabajo en conseguirlo — Ella observó el monitor donde se espiaba el centro espacial, en eso mostró una miraba seria — Ha llegado el momento de que actué.

* * *

— Despierta... — Decía una suave voz.

— ¿Ah? No mamá, dame unos cinco minutos más — Dijo May que estaba aún soñolienta.

— Despierta... May... — Volvió a hablar aquella voz, haciendo que ella abriera poco a poco los ojos.

— Un momento... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué esta todo blanco?

May veía en cada lado buscando una razonable explicación al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero en eso observa cómo se acercaba ante ella una figura de aspecto humano, y esta figura comenzó a hablarle.

— Al fin despiertas, May. Te he estado esperando — Hablo la figura brillante.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto ella, pero luego viendo todo el área se dio cuenta que podría estar en un sueño o un mundo paralelo.

— Veo que aún tienes dudas al respecto, May. Je es normal que te sientas así.

— Espera... ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? — Pregunto al notar que aquella figura ha estado diciendo su nombre desde que comienzo.

— Ah... es una buena pregunta. En realidad no lo sé, apenas que te conozco recién — Hablo de manera apenada al no responder su duda.

— Entonces por qué dice que me ha estado esperando — Pensó con una gota en su frente, pero en eso nota algo en particular con aquella misteriosa figura — Eres una chica, ¿verdad?

— ¡Increíble! ¡Como supiste que era una chica! — Se mostró emocionada ante tal descubrimiento de la castaña.

—Bueno... sobre eso, era fácil distinguir por tu voz aguda — Respondió ella rascándose un poco la cabeza.

— Ah claro, que tonta he sido ja, ja, ja. Pero cambiando de tema, es cierto que los coordinadores son geniales.

— Podría decirte que son geniales y fabulosos, pero eso depende de tu gusto — Dijo la oji-azul de manera sincera — Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿dónde estoy?

— Estás en la nada — Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Como que en la nada? Estoy metida en un agujero negro o algo parecido — Comenzó a alterarse.

— No exactamente. Tranquila May, cuando mencione que estabas en la nada, me refería a que te estabas en tu subconsciente.

— Ya veo... ¡Eso no explica nada! En primera, ¿porque estoy aquí?

— Es sencillo — De repente su voz se volvió seria — Fuiste elegida para salvar a la región de Hoenn.

— Ah... ¡¿Ahora quieres decirme que soy una clase de heroína?! — No creía en absoluto sus palabras — Si sabes cómo sacarme de aquí, dímelo.

— Veo que aún no comprendes de la situación actual que vive tu región natal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Falta pocos días para que una tragedia surja. Un gran meteoro se acerca a Hoenn que podría destruir toda la vida que existe. La única que puede detenerlo eres tú, May.

— ¿Y por qué yo, no hay otra persona que pueda hacerlo?

— En realidad, había alguien que podía detenerlo. A decir verdad, ella fue la elegida de salvar a la región — Su voz cambiaba a una nostálgica.

— Por la manera en que lo dices, significa que algo le habrá ocurrido a esa chica.

— En efecto, ella murió.

Luego de escuchar aquella respuesta, May estaba comenzando a creer sobre esa tragedia. Aquella figura se acercó hacia su persona, mirando en especial su mega brazalete.

— Eres una usuaria de la mega evolución, por eso fuiste elegida para salvar a Hoenn.

— Entiendo la situación que un meteoro caerá a la Tierra, ¿pero solo soy una simple coordinadora?

— Eso ya lo sabía desde el principio. Estoy segura que ya habrás conocido a Rayquaza, ¿no?

Al nombrar al pokémon legendario, ella mostró impresión absoluta.

— Estás en lo correcto. He conocido al pokémon legendario, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la tragedia que se avecina?

— Es sencillo. Rayquaza es el único que puede detener la tragedia, y tú como la elegida debes despertar su poder verdadero.

— ¿Su poder verdadero? Te refieres a una mega evolución.

— ¡Bingo! Has logrado descifrar el misterio.

— Un momento... Te lo dije antes, aún soy una novata en la mega evolución. No creó poder hacer mega evolucionar a Rayquaza.

— Claro que lo puedes lograr, May. Solo debes confiar en ti misma — En eso dio pequeño golpes en su espalda, animándola — He visto de lejos que aún no mantienes el control en la fase de unión entre entrenador y pokémon.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la fase unión?

— Un usuario de la mega evolución debe sincronizar sus lazos con el portador de la piedra evolución. Pero a las personas que no logran controlar el poder por completo, sufre terribles consecuencias, lo principal es que su energía vital se agota sintiendo síntomas diferentes.

— ¿Consecuencias? ¿Síntomas diferentes? — La castaña no lograba comprender, Steven nunca le había contado al respecto sobre esos peligros.

— Ya habrás notado esos síntomas, ¿no? Los mareos, los desmayos y el cansancio extremo. Son las causas menores que pueden surgir por no controlar la mega evolución.

— ¿Cuál sería la causa mayor?

— La muerte — Respondió al instante con tanta naturalidad, provocando que ella estuviera shock.

— La muerte. Estás diciendo que si vuelvo a usar de la mega evolución, yo podría...

— Sí, morirás al instante — Dijo con una voz calmada — Por eso la mayoría de los usuarios son entrenadores o personas experimentadas.

Aquella figura había notado el silencio de la joven coordinadora mientras observaba como se quitaba su piedra llave.

— Steven tenía razón. Yo... no puedo utilizar esto — Se quedó mirando aquel objeto mientras lo apretaba fuerte — Ahora comprendo todas sus advertencias sobre la responsabilidad de usarlo correctamente. No soy digna de ser un usuario, ni mucho menos ser la salvadora de la región.

En eso sintió la cálida mano de aquella figura en su hombro.

— Es verdad que no eres alguien especial. Pero eso importa... — May se quedó escuchando con asombró — Has logrado todas tus hazañas gracias al apoyo de varias personas diferentes. Incluso has podido soportar medio año en una isla desierta, rodeara de pokémon salvajes que has logrado formar un vínculo amigable. Te has aventurado de nuevo por la región para conseguir objetos raros como los fragmentos de meteorito, todo ese esfuerzo no fue en vano, sino no estuviera hablando contigo ahora.

—Mi esfuerzo... — La oriunda de Hoenn miro por unos segundos su piedra llave, recordando todos los momentos en que mejoraba juntos con sus amigos, pero en especial aquel apoyo que recibía de Ash en su viaje. Con decisión se volvió a colocar su mega brazalete — Si he logrado llegar hasta aquí, sería ridículo rendirme ahora.

— Ese es el espíritu, May. Bueno, en realidad si es tu espíritu.

— Ahora que lo dices, he notado desde hace un buen rato que soy más ligera por alguna razón.

— Eso es porque tu cuerpo no se encontrar contigo. A decir verdad, solo tu espíritu astral está presente junto a mí.

— Eso significa que eres un f-fantasma... — Mencionó con cierto temor.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy un fantasma! — Se alteró por la manera en que la describió — Yo soy una guardiana del clan Meteoro. Me presente ante ti para que cumplas con tu destino.

— Eso suena algo razonable. Bien, ¿sabes cómo lograr salvar a la región?

— Ah... En realidad lo sabía, pero, pero... me olvidé ja, ja, ja.

— ¡¿Como que te olvidaste?! ¡¿Acaso no eres un guardián?!

— Claro que soy una guardiana, el problema que al ser un espíritu no tengo cerebro para recordar desde hace años — Murmuró avergonzada — Pero confío en que lo harás bien.

May solo suspiro por su pobre respuesta.

— Ahora tengo que averiguar en cómo salvar mi región. Ah, no soy alguien lista para resolverlo al instante — De repente su cerebro reaccionó — ¡Es verdad! Puedo avisar al centro espacial sobre el meteorito que viene. Tengo que irme de inmediato a cuidad Mossdeep.

— Buena idea, May.

— Gracias guardián. Ahora dime como salgo de aquí.

— Es sencillo salir de este lugar oscuro. Pero antes, quiero hacer un contrato contigo.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? Espero que no sea en darte mi alma.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ves demasiadas películas de posesiones, May. Pero no, el trato es habitar en tu interior hasta que finalice la tragedia.

— Te refieres a quedarte en mi cuerpo.

— Exacto. Quiero ayudarte en este problema que ha surgido — Sus palabras eran sinceras para la castaña. Entonces le estrecho su mano — ¿Hacemos el trato?

— Aceptó el trato — Al juntar sus manos hubo un brillo intenso que deslumbró aquel lugar mientras aquella figura se disolvía en el aire.

De repente May se despertó de manera abrupta, notando con cierta inquietud el lugar en donde se encontraba. Aquel lugar parecía una choza conformada de paja con adornos extraños sobre pokémon dragones.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se levantó de aquella cama mientras observaba.

— Veo que al fin has despertado jovencita — Entrando por la puerta principal, se mostró ante la castaña una mujer de edad avanzada — Te has quedado dormida por más de cinco horas. Incluso creí que estabas en coma.

— ¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy? — Pregunto inquietad.

— Soy una miembro de un extinto clan. Te encontré desmayada en las partes profundas de la cueva.

— Lo recuerdo, yo estaba entrando por el pasadizo que estaba por la cascada hasta que de repente caí inconsciente — May se mantuvo pensante sobre el asunto anterior — _¿Acaso habrá sido todo un sueño?_

— Te equivocas. No fue un sueño lo que tuviste hace unos minutos.

— ¿U-Usted escuchó lo que pensé? — Mencionó nerviosa — Acaso es una hechicera o una bruja.

— Eres una joven muy ingenua. Pero, fuiste elegida por "ella" para salvar la región de Hoen del meteorito que se viene acercando.

— Entonces, era cierto sobre el meteorito — Por alguna razón, May tomó enserio el asunto — Debo marchame de inmediato.

— Antes de irte. ¿Has logrado verla? — Pregunto aquella anciana.

— Se refiere a la guardiana del clan Meteoro. Sí, la he visto.

— Eso significa que la epifanía fue un éxito — Menciono aliviada para luego observarla — Escucha con atención May. Grandes cosas ocurrirán a partir de cuatro días, habrá momentos difíciles pero debes confiar en que lo lograrás, ¿entendido?

— Claro. Entiendo la magnitud del problema señora, me aseguraré de proteger mi región natal — Al instante tomó sus cosas mientras se colocaba su mega brazalete — Lo juró.

— _Esa confianza y esa decisión me hace recordar mucho a Aster_ — Pensó impresionada por la actitud de la castaña — Entonces debes irte cuanto antes.

Al salir de la casa de la mujer, May observó con sorpresa que aún se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la cueva Meteoro, pero lo curioso fue las lápidas que habían en el área.

— Esas tumbas les pertenecen a los miembros del clan Meteoro que murieron en la tragedia de hace cinco años — Respondió con cierta tristeza.

— Eso significa que usted es la última que queda de su clan.

— No, hay alguien más.

— ¿Quién es la otra persona? — Pregunto la oji-azul interesada — Tal vez, ella sepa como detener esta tragedia.

— Dudo mucho que trate de ayudarte. Ella es muy independiente que no busca la ayuda de los demás — Mencionó con cierta inquietud en su voz — Incluso piensa detener la tragedia a su modo.

— ¿Cómo se llama ella?

— Ya la has conocido... Su nombre es Zinnia.

— Zinnia — May abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

— Incluso te ha entregado una mega piedra por alguna razón. No entiendo mucho sus motivos, pero por alguna razón debió ver algo interesante en ti.

— Soy demasiada cosas para un día. Enserio, siento que mi vida no puede ser normal por alguna razón — Suspiro por la información reciente — Debo darme prisa.

— Antes que te vayas. Ten esto, lo vas a necesitar — Le entregó una piedra brillante en su mano — Este es el fragmento que te falta, ¿no?

— Es verdad, ¿pero cómo lo supo?

— Coincidencia o más bien... destino — En eso la mujer lanzó su poké ball, liberando a su pokémon dragón — Flygon lleva a esta chica hasta la orilla.

— Gracias señora — Agradeció para luego montar al pokémon.

— Mucha suerte en salvar la región, May.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Con esa respuesta salió volando con el pokémon.

Al encontrarse sola, la mujer sacó una antigua foto mostrando a dos niñas sonriendo alegremente mientras una de ellas cargaba un huevo pokémon.

— Espero que ella logré cambiar la actitud de Zinnia — Se quedó mirando el cielo mostrando la figura de una niña sonriente — Espero que puedas ayudar a May en esta tragedia, Aster.

En la orilla de mar, Thomas se encontraba limpiando la cubierta del barco con sumo aburrimiento. De repente observó como un pokémon descendía del aire haciendo que alguien cayera dentro del barco.

— ¿May? ¿Qué hacía montada en ese pokémon? — Se preguntaba por su extraña aparición.

— No hay tiempo, Thomas. Debemos ir de inmediato a cuidad Mossdeep — Dijo apresurada la muchacha.

— Espera May, primero llegas volando en un Flygon, y ahora quieres ir a esa ciudad. ¿Qué sucede exactamente? — El joven pescador no comprendía la actitud de la chica.

— Es sencillo Thomas... ¡Debo salvar al mundo de un meteorito!

— Espera, ¡¿qué?! — Agito sus manos para entender la situación — Me estás diciendo que caerá un meteorito a la región. ¿Hay algo más que debo saber?

— Sí, será en cuatro días.

— Bien. Sabía que eras muy extraña, pero nunca creía que tanto.

Entonces May sujeto con fuerza su polera mientras observaba su mirada seria.

— Lo que digo es cierto. Acaso quieres que el meteorito aterrice en la región — Lo soltó de inmediato — Si no quieres ayudarme. Entonces me voy sola.

— Espera May — La detuvo con su mano —Te creó. No sé cómo, pero te creó. Si ocurrirá en cuatro días, será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a esa ciudad.

— Gracias Thomas — Agradeció por su ayuda.

— No me agradezca. Después de todo, eres la amiga de Dawn — Sonriendo fue directo hacia el timón, para comenzar el recorrido.

Mientras el barco navegaba por el mar, May se quedó viendo a la nada, recordando la figura de su sueño, la anciana y por último Zinnia. Por alguna razón, esas tres personas se relacionaban con el clan Meteoro y con el destino de la región.

May observaba su brazalete, sabía de las consecuencias del uso de la mega evolución. Pero a la vez podría ser la clave para la salvación de Hoenn al despertar el poder verdadero de Rayquaza.

— Zinnia debe saber algo al respecto sobre esta tragedia y del clan Meteoro — Entonces comenzó a dudar al respecto — Pero, será una aliada o una... enemiga.

Tiempo para el impacto: 4 días, 3 horas.

Esta historia continuará...

Ahora que May se ha enterado de la verdad sobre la tragedia de la región, ahora debe confrontar este peligro. Bien les informo que este fanfic les quedan pocos capítulos para su finalización, cuando eso ocurra vendrá en su lugar "Pokémon Sagas: XY". Tal como lo prometí en primer lugar, comenten que les pareció. Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


	11. Tensiones antes de la tormenta

_Aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece es de "Satoshi Tajiri y Pokémon Company". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic, sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 10: Tensiones antes de la tormenta**_

Navegando en el gran océano en un pequeño barco, May se dirigía a toda prisa al centro espacial de cuidad Mossdeep teniendo una misión inesperada. Hubo muchas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza, y una de ellas se trataba en despertar el poder de un pokémon legendario usando su mega brazalete, suspiro tras no encontrar una respuesta clara.

La brisa marina soplaban sus largos mechones de su cabello, aquella tranquilidad que se ambientaba a su alrededor, no tuvo efecto, sabiendo de la tragedia que pronto llegará a la región. A pesar que May se mantenía serena ante la situación, la verdad era que tenía miedo, aquel sentimiento surgía al pensar en sus seres queridos y a las personas que conoció en su viaje. Apretando sus puños se llenó de coraje, sabía que tener miedo no resolvería nada ni mucho ayudaría en solucionar el problema.

— _Tengo que creer en mi misma, debo confiar en que lo lograré. Eso es lo que Ash diría si tuviera el mismo problema que yo..._

Reflexionado las cosas con mayor calma. May estaba lista para afrontarlo. Entonces se acordó de algo importante.

—Cierto —De inmediato sacó su pokénav que guardaba en su mochila—. Tengo que comunicarle todo lo que está sucediendo a Steven.

Mientras marcaba al número correcto, esperando que conteste, entonces May se llevara una sorpresa que jamás se lo espero.

—¡No puede ser! Es imposible que no halle señal, si estamos en medio del océano. —Volvió a intentarlo sin éxito alguno. No teniendo más opción, guardo dicho comunicador mientras suspiraba desanimada.

—¡Oye May! —La voz de Thomas, logró captar su atención—. Tenemos un grave problema.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—No hay comunicación en la radio ni siquiera en la televisión. Toda la señal está muerta, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo en la región? —Se rascó la cabeza, inquieto ante tal extrañeza.

— _Entonces no es una casualidad con la señal... ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Ah! No puede ser... ¿Acaso el meteorito, interfiere con las señales de comunicación?_ —Entonces un sudor frío le dio ante esa suposición—. _Si ese es el caso. No tengo que perder más tiempo, sea como sea debo llegar cuanto antes a cuidad_ _Mossdeep._

—Oye May, ¿me estás escuchando?

La joven volvió en sí, observando al pescador que la miraba enojado.

— Lo siento Thomas. Estaba pesando sobre la falla en las señales de comunicación —Rió nerviosa por su distracción. Thomas solo suspiro luego de conocer la personalidad de la joven castaña que decidió no regañarla, pero decidió averiguar lo que había descubierto.

—¿Qué sabes de las fallas en la comunicación, May?

La nombrada se preguntaba si debía responder, no quería preocuparlo ante la reciente noticia de la catástrofe que viene hacia la región. Pero recordó que él la había apoyado en todo momento desde la búsqueda de los fragmentos, entonces tuvo la seguridad en decir la verdad del asunto.

—Tengo la sospecha que la causa de las fallas en las señales de comunicación se debe al meteorito. No estoy muy segura, pero siento que eso debe de tratarse —Thomas que escuchó cada palabra de May, comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención de la coordinadora que estuvo enojada—. ¡¿Ahora por qué te ríes?!

—Lo siento, May —En eso paró de reírse—. Escuchando esas locas teorías tuyas —La castaña solo infló las mejillas, indignada. Pero el joven pescador hizo una señal para escuchada—. Pero, eso sería si no me hubieras contado sobre el meteorito que se acerca a la región. May, creó en lo que dices, y el motivo de mi burla es que me cuesta a mí creerlo.

La joven se sintió contenta que le creyera, volviendo a su ánimo de siempre. Entonces se encamino hacia la cubierta del barco siendo seguido por el pescador.

—¡Bien Thomas! Tenemos que llegar al centro espacial de inmediato. —Habló fuerte, creyéndose la capitana de una tripulación.

—¡Ni que fuera fácil llegar a cuidad Mossdeep en segundos, idiota! —Contestó, con una gota en la cabeza por su orden— Además, ¿quién te dio el permiso de ser el capitán?

—No seas pesimista, Thomas. Solo lo mencionó para apurarnos en llegar, después de todo, la esperanza es lo único que no se pierde. —Sonrió, creyendo en el chico.

—Mira que eres terca, muchacha —Thomas sonrió de igual manera—. Pero admito que esa pasión de no rendirte, hace que me agrade mucho de ti. Incluso puedo volverme un fan tuyo, aunque serías el segundo, ya que Dawn siempre será la primera.

Thomas rápidamente tomó el timón del barco, y se embarcó directo hacia el destino de May en donde más sorpresas le aguardaban.

* * *

—Ya han terminado los preparativos. —Habló Zinnia desde un comunicador mientras volaba rumbo al centro espacial usando a su pokémon dragón.

—Claro jefa. Hemos cumplido con las recomendaciones que nos distes. —Respondió, uno de sus subordinados.

La mujer solo sonrió ante el buen trabajo de sus lacayos.

—Bien hecho, muchachos. Ahora solo esperen hasta que llegué a ese lugar, entonces marcharemos con el segundo plan.

—¡Entendido jefa! —Entonces cortó la comunicación.

La mujer de cabellera oscura luego de guardar su comunicador, observó el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, notando las primeras estrellas. Solo esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, siendo visto por el pokémon normal.

—No te preocupes, Felicia. Solo me trae recuerdos del pasado... —Respondió, volviendo con su actitud haciendo que el pokémon se tranquilizada. Pero en los pensamientos de la mujer, recuerdos fugaces se le aparecieron.

— _¡Mira, mira, Zinnia! Las estrellas son muy hermosas desde aquí arriba, como me gustaría convertirme en una de ellas. —Dijo una muchacha, llena de alegría._

— _¿Por qué rayos quisieras convertirte en una estrella, Aster? Es una completa locura. —La mujer se mostró confusa, ante el deseo de la joven._

— _¡No es una locura! —Respondió, inflando las mejillas. Zinnia solo rió divertida—. Si me convirtiera en una estrella, podría ver a todos desde el cielo._

— _Por eso te lo digo, Aster. He escuchado cada locura tuya desde que éramos niñas, pero esta es una de la más locas. Enserio, no comprendo el motivo de volverte una estrella, y solo para observar a todos desde el cielo._

— _¡Te equivocas, Zinnia! Si me volviera en una estrella, podría mirar a todos mis seres queridos —Zinnia solo abrió los ojos, impresionada. Aster prosiguió en su hablar—. Yo me convertiría en una estrella que protegiera a mis queridos como; mi clan, mi familia, nuestra abuela y por supuesto a ti, Zinnia._

— _¿Por qué crees que necesito tu protección, Aster? Sabes que soy la más fuerte de nuestro clan. No necesitas preocuparte por mí —La joven bajó la cabeza, preocupando a la pelinegra—_ _¿Ahora que sucede, Aster? Dije algo malo que..._

 _Al levantar su mirada, ella observó que lloraba. Zinnia nunca se esperó la tristeza de la chica, que era considerada la más alegré en su clan._

— _¡Claro que me preocupo por ti, tonta! ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de la misión que te encargó los ancianos del clan?_

— _Así que ya lo sabes... —Bajó su voz, mientras su rostro se volvía seria—. ¿Qué tanto has escuchado de esa misión, Aster?_

— _Lo he escuchado todo —Respondió, aún con su voz temblorosa—. Respóndeme algo Zinnia. ¿Por qué aceptaste la misión de convertirte en una espía de esas dos organizaciones terroristas? No sabes lo peligroso que son esas personas..._

— _¡Claro que lo sé! —Gritó, ante el asombro de la joven—. Sé muy bien que es una misión suicida al infiltrarme como una espía en las organizaciones del equipo Aqua y Magma. Pero también debes saber que el deber de nuestro clan es la seguridad de Hoenn. Aster, ¿sabes que ocurriría si esos malditos liberan a_ _Groudon y Kyogre?_

— _Sí, lo sé. Causarían la destrucción en la región, no, incluso del mundo. Si esos dos pokémon legendarios se descontrolan, el clima cambiada abruptamente ante su poder terrible._

— _Tienes razón en eso, Aster. Pero, hay algo más peor que solo su despertar..._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué puede ser peor que su despertar?_

 _Zinnia cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para luego tomar algo de aire._

— _Que despierten su poder_ _primigenio_ _—Respondió, abriendo los ojos._

— _¿Poder primigenio? —Pronunció nerviosa, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Acaso no es solo una simple leyenda que nos contaron los ancianos?_

— _Me temó que no es una leyenda. El poder primigenio existe, y podría causar muchas tragedias si esas dos organizaciones lo averiguan —Aster observó el temor de la mujer, asombrándose. Nunca creyó que Zinnia, la mujer más orgullosa del clan, sintiera miedo al pronunciar sobre aquella calamidad—. Creerme Aster. Esta misión lo hago para la protección de todos, incluso la tuya. Eres la persona más importante para mí, no soportaría si algo malo te ocurriese._

 _La joven se sintió admirada por las palabras de Zinnia, ella había decidido por su propia cuenta la misión por el bienestar de los demás, en especial la suya. Sin que la mujer se lo esperara, Aster se acercó para darle un abrazo._

— _¿Aster? —Se preguntó, confusa e impresionada por la acción de la joven._

— _Zinnia... —Escondió su cabeza sobre los pechos de la mujer—. Prométeme que estarás bien. Que regresarás a casa con nosotros, y me contarás la manera en como lograste arruinar los planes de esas organizaciones._

— _Por supuesto, Aster —Respondió, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Escucha, cuando yo vea el cielo oscurecer y noté las primeras estrellas. Siempre recordaré que me estás protegiendo desde muy lejos, sin importar la distancia. Es una promesa de mejores amigas, ¿vale? —Sonrió, separándose de la joven mientras alzaba su dedo meñique._

— _Claro. —Respondió, imitando la misma acción. Para al final entrelazar sus dedos como un símbolo de promesa._

— _Ahora que hemos resuelto ese pequeño problema. ¿Ya sabes qué tipo de pokémon es el huevo que encontraste en el bosque?_

— _Aún no he descubierto que tipo de pokémon sea... —Negó con la cabeza—_ _. Pero, ya tengo el nombre perfecto para cuando nazca._

— _¡Enserio! ¿Y qué nombre has decidido ponerle? —Preguntó, intrigada como curiosa._

— _He decidido llamarla Felicia. —Mencionó, emocionada._

— _¡Espera un momento, Aster! Ese nombre vendría siendo si el pokémon fuera hembra. ¿Acaso no pensaste en otro si fuera macho?_

— _En realidad no —Rió nerviosa—. Pero estoy muy segura que el pokémon será hembra. Me lo dice mi sexto sentido._

 _Zinnia solo suspiro ante el comentario de la joven._

— _Enserio Aster. Deberías dejar de mirar películas ficticias, y centrarte más en la realidad —Contestó, mientras revolvía el cabello de la joven._

— _¡Oye, no hagas eso! —Se quejó luego de desordenar su cabellera—. Recuerda que debes guárdame un poco de respeto, o acaso te olvidaste que soy alguien importante._

— _¡Oh, claro! Que olvidadiza soy... —Respondió, con sarcasmo—. Como pude olvidarme, que la "gran" Aster. Es la elegida en despertar al pokémon legendario Rayquaza, dominante de los cielos._

— _Oye, eso no es gracioso. —Comentó, algo dolida por la burla._

— _Lo siento. Pero debes admitir que es gracioso saber que fuiste elegida en tal importante misión, incluso más importante que la mía._

— _Lo sé. Pero tengo mucha confianza en que lo cumpliré, pues los tengo a ustedes. —Sonrió con tal calidez, que Zinnia admiro la decisión de su amiga._

— _Estoy segura que lo cumplirás, Aster._

Zinnia que volvía en sí, observando el cielo ya oscurecido mientras en su regazo aquel pokémon ya se encontraba durmiendo. Ella solo miro con cierta felicidad, volviendo a observar el cielo que venía acompañado de varias estrellas.

—Aster, protégeme en esta última misión...

* * *

—Terminamos con el procedimiento de extracción, Señor Stone. —Habló uno de los científicos desde un parlante.

Tras escuchar el aviso, Steven y Brendan guardaban a sus agotados pokémon para luego salir de la cabina, encontrándose con el grupo de científicos que los esperaban para detallar los resultados de la extracción.

—¿Cuanta energía se acumuló esta vez? —Steven preguntó. Los científicos se miraron entre sí, mientras uno se acercó al campeón.

—Tenemos excelentes noticias, Señor. Según estos últimos informes en la procesadora de datos, hemos logrado reunir la energía necesaria para utilizar la máquina. Ahora podremos utilizarlo para enviar a ese terrible meteorito en otra dirección del universo.

—Tal parece que podemos descansar en estos tres días que falta para el impacto —Dijo Brendan, aliviado por terminar con esa tortura para su pokémon. Pero la mirada del campeón no mostraba lo mismo teniendo su mano colocada en su barbilla, llamando su atención—. ¿Ahora que sucede, Steven? ¿No me digas que aún falta algo para completar con lo acordado para su activación?

Steven respiro hondo luego de escuchar al entrenador de la gorra blanca.

—En realidad, ya tenemos la energía necesaria para el funcionamiento. Pero lo único que nos faltaría para completarlo sería los fragmentos de meteorito que le encargué a...

—¿May, cierto? Ahora que mencionas a la otra usuaria. ¿Por qué aún no se comunicó contigo sobre los fragmentos? —Comentó, interesado en dicha entrenadora.

—No lo sé. Pero conozco muy bien a May, y ella no es alguien irresponsable —Contestó Steven, analizando la situación para darse cuenta de algo sorpresivo—. Señores, necesito que me hagan un favor.

—Por supuesto, Señor Stone. ¿Que desea usted? —Habló uno de los científicos, colaborando con el pedido.

—Necesito que analicen la situación en la red de la región.

Entonces accediendo al mandado, cada uno se colocó en su respectiva computadora, analizando la situación en la región. Algo que Brendan lo tomó como algo intrigante, acercándose a Steven.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿cuál es el misterio sobre ese extraño pedido, Steven?

—Es solo una corazonada, Brendan —Respondió, dejando al chico confuso—. Siento que algo ocurre con las comunicaciones en la región, y eso tal vez se deba al meteorito que cada vez se acerca a la Tierra. Según mis estudios sobre los asteroides del espacio, estos pueden generar flujos magnéticos que pueden alterar toda clase de artefacto electrónico. Y si mi suposición es correcta, podemos aclarar que tenemos un grave problema con las comunicaciones de Hoenn.

—¡Rayos! ¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta de algo así! —Brendan apretó los puños de la rabia que sentía por dentro—. Entonces, podemos asumir que es imposible comunicarnos desde lugares lejanos. Ah... está situación es un verdadero fastidio.

—¡Tenemos información sobre la red de la región! —Avisaron los científicos, siendo escuchado por ambos usuarios de la mega evolución—. Usted tuvo la razón, Señor Stone. Todas las comunicaciones están fallando en diferentes lugares en la región, en especial donde estamos nosotros.

—Vaya. Nunca me imaginé que tendríamos un gran problema. Solo espero que May llegué pronto con los fragmentos de meteorito, antes del día acordado. —Steven se mantuvo esperanzado por la castaña. Algo que Brendan tomó interés.

—Hablando sobre esa tal May. ¿Puedes confiar que vendrá al centro espacial?

—En realidad, confía mucho en ella. Aunque May puede ser alguien distraída y desatenta en algunos casos. Nunca se rinde ante sus palabras y decisiones, esas enseñanzas las aprendió de Ash en su viaje. —Respondió Steven, recordando al grupo en dicha cueva.

Brendan abrió los ojos impresionado, tras escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Ash? Te refieres a ese entrenador que llegó a cuartos de final en la liga Sinnoh.

—Exacto. Ese es el mismo Ash de que habló. —Sonrió, conociendo los logros del entrenador de Kanto.

—¡Wow! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que May hubiera conocido al famoso Ash Ketchum, aquel chico del Pikachu que logró derrotar al Darkrai de Tobías. —Mencionó, admirado.

— _Tal parece que los progresos de Ash han dado sus frutos_ —Steven en ese momento pensó en la joven coordinadora—. _Me pregunto si May lograda adaptarse al poder de la mega evolución. Aún con el entrenamiento de los seis meses en la isla, le falta complementarse con su pokémon y su propia alma. Hmm... Solo espero que logré venir a cuidad_ _Mossdeep. El destino de la región depende que entregara los fragmentos del meteorito._

 **Tiempo para el impacto: 3 días, 18 horas.**

Esta historia continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Las cosas entre los diferentes bandos para intentar salvar la región ha llegado en su momento crucial, y May tendrá la difícil elección de elegir uno. ¿Cuál puede ser el correcto? Bueno chicos, antes de comenzar con la parte de la acción en los personajes he decidido colocar este capítulo para detallar sobre sus opiniones respecto a lo que enfrentarán en pocos días. Solo el destino sabrá cuál es el correcto.

¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!

Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima.


End file.
